Youtubers (Modern! Naruto x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: (WARNING CUSSING) Sasuke Uchiha, a junior. (Y/N) (L/N), a sophomore. 2 different people, yet they still became friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Friday, October 23**

* * *

I burst through the door panting.

"HAHA! I win Sasuke." He walked in ever so slowly with one of his hands in his pocket and the other holding his bag while also slugging it over his shoulder.

"I wasn't even trying, " he said passing by me. I pouted and huffed crossing my arms over my chest.

'He may be my best friend, but he needs to lighten up when we come to his house. He's grumpy here, but awesome at my house.' I thought placing my bag down.

"Sasuke! Welcome home! And nice to see you too (Y/N)!" Sasuke's mom said coming from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Uchiha," I said giving a light smile and waved. She sighed and pointed her spatula at me.

"Now (Y/N), I've known you for 7 years. So there is no reason to be so formal with me." She stated giving me a small smile at the end.

'That's right it's been seven years since Sasuke and I became friends..' I thought before nodding. "Right."

"Come on..." Sasuke said grabbing a hold of my wrist and started dragging me up the stairs.

"Have fun!" Mikoto yelled before going back into the kitchen. We passed a couple of doors while walking through a hall until we came to the last door at the end. Sasuke opened the door and we entered. Unlike most guys, Sasuke had his room neat and organized. I jumped on his bed and took out my laptop.

"I'll go get us some snacks," Sasuke said walking out leaving me alone.

"Kk, oh and get me my bag!" I yelled to his disappearing figure. Looking back at my laptop I typed in the password. Waiting for three seconds before my desktop showed up. The background picture of Ciel and Sebastian looking sexy.

Clicking on google chrome, I waited for it to load and then type in Youtube. The channel me and Sasuke made at the beginning of September was still logged in. Right now it's October 23 and we have more than 15K subscribers. How do you ask? Well, it's thanks to Sasuke's magic!

Speaking of the devil, he came back into the room with a monster, Arizona, sour patch, pocky, and (Favorite Chips). Yes!

'Okay. I admit, my bestie has an attitude and at times is a party pooper...but he's also awesome at times.' I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday, October 23**

* * *

I grabbed the monster from his hand and grinned. "Thanks," I said also taking my bag from him. I cracked opened the monster and took a sip.

"How many views did we get on our last video?" Sasuke asked opening his Arizona and the big bag of sour patch. "Uhh..." I clicked on our last video called 'Best Friend Tag ^^'. I wanted to do chubby bunny and see Sasuke with puffy cheeks, but he refused.

 _ **•~•Video Start: Best Friend Tag•~•**_

 **(Y/N) ~ Heyyy I'm(Y/N)!**

 **Sasuke ~ Sasuke…**

 **(Y/N) ~ *rolls eyes* Anyways~ Someone asked how much we knew about each other, so we thought of creating this video.**

 **Sasuke ~ At the end of the video, we'll have a score of who answered the most correctly...** **You, our** **fans will comment a punishment for the loser.**

 **(Y/N) ~ *gasps* Sasuke said sooooo much. *goes closer to the camera and whispers* He may be breaking out of his shell!~**

 **Sasuke ~ Hn.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Spoke too soon...let's get started! Who starts?**

 **Sasuke ~ You.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Fineeeeeee…..What is my favorite singer?**

 **Sasuke ~ (Favorite Singer)**

 **(Y/N) ~ Correct!**

 **Sasuke ~ What is my favorite sport?**

 **(Y/N) ~ Basketball and Soccer! But mostly basketball.**

 **Sasuke ~ Right.**

 **(Y/N) ~ What's my favorite time of the day?**

 **Sasuke ~ Night because you hate waking up and think the darkness is more interesting.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Correct again!**

 **Sasuke ~ What annoys me the most?**

 **(Y/N) ~ Fangirls, Bad grades, and Romance Movies.**

 **Sasuke ~ _*smirks*_ You forgot one thing.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Q~Q nooooooo….what did I miss?**

 **Sasuke ~ You.**

 **(Y/N) ~ _*goes to corner*_**

 **Sasuke ~ I'm kidding~ come back and finish the video.**

 **(Y/N) ~ _*grabs a pillow and starts attacking him*_ You Jerk!**

 **Sasuke ~ Hey! Not while the video rolling!**

 **(Y/N) ~ _*hits him one last time and huffs*_ you deserved it...anyway what are the things someone should not touch if they want to live?**

 **Sasuke ~ Monster Energy Drinks, Candy, Soda, and your phone.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Good boy!**

 **Sasuke ~ *groans* Don't say that! What's my favorite animal?**

 **(Y/N) ~ Cat!**

 **Sasuke ~ Yeah.**

 **(Y/N) ~ _*smirks*_ what fanfiction do I like to read?**

 **Sasuke ~ _*mumbles*_ Shit...Uhhh….Black Butler?**

 **(Y/N) ~ *shakes head and makes tsk noise* Sebastian and Ciel may be sexy but I don't read about them. I READ (FAVORITE FANDOM)! *cue air fistbump***

 **Sasuke ~ Damn it.**

 **(Y/N) ~ *grins* ^_^**

 **Sasuke ~ What happened to me when I was Nine?**

 **(Y/N) ~ Hey! I knew you when you were Ten, not Nine!**

 **Sasuke ~ So? I still told you.**

 **(Y/N) ~ Uhh… _*thinks*_ Oh! _*hits fist into palm*_ You were chased by fangirls and ended up walking home in your underwear.**

 **Sasuke ~ _*sighs*_ I thought you wouldn't remember...and now you revealed it to everyone…**

 **(Y/N) ~ _*giggles and pokes his nose*_ That's cause I'm a more awesome friend.**

 **Sasuke ~ Whatever.**

 **(Y/N) ~ HA! YOU DIDN'T DENIED! _*coughs*_ Last question….dun dun dun! What's my favorite actor?**

 **Sasuke ~ Adam Sandler (or your favorite one)**

 **(Y/N) ~ Correct! Now ask your last one pretty boy!**

 **Sasuke ~ *groans* Don't call me that. Types of movie I like?**

 **(Y/N) ~ Easy! Horror, Comedy, and Action!**

 **Sasuke ~ You remember too much.**

 **(Y/N) ~ *giggles* It's cause I'm awesome~ Anyways~~ I won 5/5 while Sasuke only got 4/5.**

 **Sasuke ~ *sighs* Well anyways comment below for what** I **should do…**

 **(Y/N) ~ *stands up, pulls Sasuke in front of the camera and then lays my head on his shoulder and grins* Well looks like it's the end of the video~**

 **Sasuke and (Y/N) ~ Byeeee! (Sasuke being dull)**

 **•~•Video End•~•**

 _Likes: 9,374_

 _Dislikes: 1,374_

 _Comments: 736_

I looked at Sasuke and grinned after reading some of the comments.

"Well, Mr. Uchiha~ Your punishment is to dress as a maid and serve me for one day!" I squealed at the thought and smirked secretly.

'Sasuke ruined my weekend by ditching me to hang with naruto, so I got my twitter followers to comment on the video but that only like 200 something comments the rest are nice things or just some hate' I thought while watching Sasuke's face turn red. I sipped my monster and Sasuke walked over and closed my laptop.

Hey! I was gonna read the rest of the comments!" I yelled punch Sasuke in the arm but not soo hard. He just sighed and grabbed his bag.

"No, we are gonna start some homework." He said sitting on the bed and throwing his backpack next to him. I pouted and crossed my arms.

"MEANIE! Your just mad because your gonna be recorded wearing a maid outfit on Sunday and me bossing you around." I smirked thinking of the idea. I watched Sasuke hide his face behind a pillow and groaned.

"We are doing this at your house…" I nodded and grabbed out my folder.

"Let's get to work…." I said slowly opening it up in misery.


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday, October 23**

* * *

"Sasuke! I hate spanish class!" I groaned tossing a pillow across the room. It was Friday night and instead of doing awesome things, we're stuck in Sasuke's room trying to finish the work the teacher made me do...again.

"(Y/N), you're almost done with the 30 sentences and then all you gotta do is write a summary of the two chapters we read in class." Sasuke said.

"That's sooooo much work!" I cried out not wanting to do anymore. Sasuke sighed and shook his head.

"Why am I friends with you again?" I glared at him and threw a pillow at his head. "I hate school…"

 **~Time Skip~**

After one hour and thirty minutes, I was finally able to relax from the finished work. It was Seven thirty in the afternoon and the sun has already gone down. I grabbed the remote to Sasuke's tv and turned it on. As I was looking through the guide, there was a knock at the door.

"What?" Sasuke answered emotionless as always.

"Sasuke, I wanted to know if (Y/N) will be staying over for dinner?" His mom asked and he looked at me before answering with a yes. We heard light footsteps fading with each passing second until she was gone. Turning back to the tv I chose Malcolm in the middle (or favorite show) before hugging one of his scented pillows.

 **~Time Skip~**

We were called down to dinner when we were greeted by the rest of Sasuke family. His mother Mikoto, his father Fugaku, his brother Itachi, his uncle Madara, and his sister Ayame. Ayame looked at me before giving a wide grin.

"You're here!" She yelled giving me a big hug. Ayame was known to be my youngest best friend even though she is fourteen (2 years younger than me). I gave her a hug back before my eyes landed on Fugaku. He gave me a slight smile which he rarely gives to anyone else.

"Nice of you to join us, (Y/N)." He said before going into the kitchen to help his wife. I gave Itachi a hug after his father left. Itachi was like an older brother to me and would always be there if I was in trouble. But I don't see him that often because he is in college. After we separated Mikoto and Fugaku came out with plates. We sat down and began eating while also making some small talk.

 **~Time Skip~**

After dinner, we went back to Sasuke's room and watched movies until it was time to sleep. I had my pjs on and threw a bag on Sasuke's lap. He rose an eyebrow at me.

"What's this for?" I giggled and gave a toothy smile.

"Well since you're gonna be my maid Sunday you better start packing because tomorrow you're coming over!" Sasuke groaned and made his back land on his bed.

"Now chop chop!" I yelled at him before jumping on the right side of his bed, pulling the covers over my head, and falling asleep with a smirk on my head.

'Oh Sasuke...you're getting it on Sunday...' I thought before falling asleep and entering the dream world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday, October 24**

* * *

I woke up and stretched, yawning. Looking next to me I saw a peaceful Sasuke asleep and hugging a teddy bear. I giggled quietly and slowly got out of the bed to get my phone.

'Ohhh Ayame, you're awesome.' I thought taking a picture before uploading it to Instagram. I happily clapped my hands and got the bear out of his hands without him noticing. I then placed on my slippers and left the room. Going down the stairs, I saw Itachi awake and sitting down on the couch, drinking tea..or is it coffee? He gave me a smile and offered me a doughnut.

"Ooooo~ (Favorite Type of doughnut)!" I said grabbing the doughnut and taking a nibble. I took the control and put on Black Butler. Itachi sighed a shook his head. I grinned and heard footsteps downstairs.

"Morning Losers!" Ayame said grinning while also full of energy.

"Morning!" I yelled back while watching not taking my eyes off the screen.

"BLACK BUTLER! William is sooooooooo hot!" She squealed sitting next to me. I rolled my eyes and threw a pillow at her head.

"No way! Sebastian the hottest!" I argued back, while Itachi looked at us as if we are crazy. I gave him a grin.

"Both of you quiet down your bickering, Sasuke still asleep." Itachi snapping his book shut and standing up.

"No, I'm not. They're both extremely loud it's hard to sleep." Sasuke suddenly appeared on the stairs and walked down.

"Sorry Sasuke~~~" I said placing a pout on my lips. He just shook his head and grabbed an apple.

"Itachi~ Where is dad and mom?" Ayame asked stealing a doughnut from his plate.

"They went off to do some business and won't be home till later in the afternoon." He replied with some money in his hands and car keys.

"I'm heading out so don't burn the house to ashes, Understand? You can also have a few friends over, Ayame. As long as you don't break anything." He continued handing her a $20.

"Okay, Nii-san. Byeee!" She said as he left the house. She turned to me and Sasuke.

"Are you both gonna stay?" She asked while I finished the last of my doughnut and Sasuke threw the corn of his apple. Sasuke shook his head no.

"We are going over to (Y/N)'s house." He replied before walking upstairs.

"Awwwww..Okay!" Ayame skipped over to the phone to probably call her friends. I soon followed Sasuke upstairs and saw him with all our bags. I grabbed my laptop bag and backpack from him and grinned. We walked back downstairs before waving goodbye to Ayame and leaving the house. We walked up to Sasuke's Black Car and placed our bags in the trunk before getting in.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it to my house and walked in. My mom thought I was gonna be at Sasuke's house for the weekend so she went to go visit her sick friend. My dad was in New Jersey with his new family and I think my sister, Luna was still with my aunt for the next 4 days, so the house was empty and quiet. I looked at Sasuke smirking at him.

"What?" He asked giving me a confused look. I grabbed his bag and placed it in the guest room and my bag in my room. After looking around I found my purse under my bed. In there was a $60 and my credit cards. I changed my clothes. I placed on my black converse and walked out with my purse. Sasuke was watching tv, looking bored. I walked up to him and grabbed him arm.

"Come on!" I said pulling him up and dragging him back to his car.

"Drive to the mall!" I yelled pointing to the sky while other people looked our way. Sasuke just face palmed with the hand I wasn't grabbing.

 **~Time Skip~**

We found some parking in the parking lot and stepped out of the car.

"Why are we here, (Y/N)?" Sasuke asked as he pressed the button locking his car.

"Becauseeeeeeeee...We have to get the maid outfit for tomorrow." I said giving a sweet innocent smile at the end. Sasuke once again paled at the thought of wearing a maid outfit and worse even buying one.

"Let's go!" I yelled dragging him inside.

 **~Time Skip~**

We finally found a store that sold maid outfits and grabbed about six of them and forced Sasuke to change when no one was. He was trying on his last one when I went to check Instagram. There were around 2,419 likes and a couple of comments. I grew worried when I saw one of the comments.

 _ **Ramen_Uzumaki: Sasuke_Uchiha XD Sasuke why the hell are you hugging a teddy bear!**_

'Shit! Q~Q Naruto you are cute and handsome but are you trying to get me killed!" I screamed in my head and started to panic. I froze when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head and saw the maid outfit fit perfectly on Sasuke. I clapped my hands in delight.

Now I just gotta get his phone...' I thought and created many plans in my head.

 _ **Plan 1:**_  
 _ **We were in Dick's Sporting Goods to get a new basketball. I got one of the fishing poles and hid behind a canoe. I peeked behind it and saw Sasuke looking at basketballs. I smirked and cast the line but instead of getting his pants I ended up poking one of the basketballs.**_

 _ **'Retreat! Retreat!' I thought quickly running away from the scene.**_

 _ **Plan 2 :**_  
 _ **We then went to get some video games and he was bent over. I saw his phone sticking out of his back pocket. Risking my life I reached over to get it. I was an inch away when we both heard a scream. Pulling my hand back we looked over and saw Sakura and Ino fighting over a dress. Sasuke quickly grabbed some games, paid for them and made a run for it leaving me to run after him.**_

 _ **"Damn Fangirls!" I thought.**_

After running for a while we stopped to catch our breaths. My stomach suddenly growled and I turned slightly pink. It was around lunchtime and I was starving. We both walked to the food court and grabbed some food. As we sat down I took a bit of my food and looked at Sasuke. Swallowing it and thought of something risky. "Sasuke...May I see your phone for a bit? My died and I want to check something." I asked praying he doesn't press the home button and see the Instagram notification. "Uhh..Sure." He said reaching into his pocket and handing it over to me. My face lit up at the quest easiness. I typed in his password and opened his Instagram. There the comment of Naruto. I ended up deleting it and returned it to him in delight. I finished my food and stood up to leave.

"(Y/N)?" My mind began to panic as I turned around and saw...the Sand Siblings. Kankuro has the biggest mouth ever. He looked behind me and saw Sasuke and smirked.

"Hey Sasuke, How's your teddy bear?" He asked and Sasuke face turned from blank to confused.

I slowly started walking away once Kankuro told him to check Instagram.

"(Y/N)!" Sasuke yelled and I began to cry in my mind.

'Help me...' I thought and faced him.

 **~Time Skip~**

After a while, Sasuke made me delete the photo and we were home watching Annabelle. There was a bit of silence when I turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke...I'm sorry...Are you mad?" I asked him with a pout on my face. He sighed and replied with a no. I clapped my hands and hugged him.

"Tomorrow your still my maid..." I whispered before watching the rest of the movie.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sunday,October 25**

* * *

The sunshine passed through my blinds and hit my face. I moved my hand upward and created shade for my eyes. Slowly I got out of bed and slowly placed my feet in the slippers that laid beside my bed. I let out a yawn and remembered today was Sunday. My mouth created a smirk as I grabbed the shopping bag and began skipping to the guest room Sasuke was staying in. Turning on the video camera, I held in my hand before opening the door.

"Wake up Sasuke!" I yelled out with a grin. The smile flattened to a frown as Sasuke wouldn't wake up. I placed the camera on the top of a drawer, facing him. I stood over his sleep figure and grabbed a teddy bear and began beating the fluffy thing on his face.

"Ahhhh! What the hell! I'm up!" Sasuke yelled hitting the bear making it fly and hit the wall. I dropped the bear and placed the shopping bag in his hands.

"Get changed!" I yelled before grabbing the camera and left the room.

"...Why me..." Sasuke mumbled looking at the maid outfit.

 **~Time Skip~**

Sasuke came out of the room with a flustered face. I clapped my hands.

"Perfect! Now time for some fun!" I giggled in delight as I gave Sasuke a twirl.

 **~Time Skip~**

"How is this one?" I asked holding a dress to my body while Sasuke was my judge.

"Ugly..." Sasuke uttered in a grumpy mood. I rolled my eyes placing the dress back knowing he's not happy about coming out in public wearing the maid outfit. I grabbed his arm and went to go pay for my items. Walking out of that store I looked around trying to find a place. I was also well aware at the stares red cheek Sasuke got as he held my bags. I was about to speak to my maid when I heard a couple of voices and laughter. I turned around and my eyes landed on Itachi face palming and his friends. I met them a couple of times before. Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and lastly a laughing hyena (Hidan). They walked closer to us and Itachi was the first who spoke.

"(Y/N)...is this your doing?" He said referring to Sasuke. All I did was nod and Deidara ended up joining Hidan's laughter. Sasuke sighed in annoyance and dragged me out of the mall.

 **~Time Skip~**

Sasuke ended up getting more stares when we stopped at Taco Bells for lunch. We ordered and sat down at a tall round table. We were eating and talking when a little girl, no older than 4 came up to our table.

"Mister, why are you wearing a maid outfit?" She asked staring at him with her big brown eyes. All Sasuke did was continue eating, ignoring everything the little girl said. Just then a little eight year old boy came up to us.

"Lily!" Stop bothering them, We gotta go!" The boy stated pulling on the little girl's hand dragging her away from us.

"But Big Brother~ I want to know why the mister's wearing a maid dress~~" The little girl whined before they pass through the exit. Once they were out of sight I glared at the Uchiha sipping his soda.

"Stop ignoring people! You need to fix your attitude problem." I stated trying not to yell and gain attention.

"Whatever. I just want to end this day..." Sasuke mumbled throwing away his empty plate of nachos. I also threw away my trash and sipped my soda.

"Come on. You had enough embarrassment for today." I spoke walking out the door of Taco Bell.

 **~Time Skip~**

We got home and I flopped onto the couch. Sasuke was upstairs probably ripping the outfit off his body. "Tomorrow there's school...Such a drag...' I thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

 **~Extended Ending~**

Gaara looks up from the homework sheets he was doing.

 ** _Temari: Hey Gaara, What seems to be the matter?  
Gaara: My teddy bear abuse senses are tingling.  
Temari: Uhh...Gaa-_**

Temari was cut off by Kankuro slapping his hand over Temari mouth and slowly walking away dragging her along with him.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Monday, October 26**_

* * *

 **Sasuke's POV**

I woke up and was surrounded by darkness. I glanced at the clock and saw it was 5:45 am.

'Too Early...' I thought getting out of bed. Memories of yesterday came back to my bed and I grew flustered.

'(Y/N) have to videotape it...Damn Bet.' I groaned as I rubbed my bedhead. An idea grew in my head and I left the guest room. Walking around the hall till I made it to (Y/N)'s room. I walked up to her bed and saw she was sleeping on her stomach with her mouth slightly open. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulders, knowing she was a deep sleeper and not gonna wake up anytime soon. Walking out of the house I gently placed her on the concrete floor outside. Walking back inside. I return a few minutes later with a bucket in my hand. Stepping closer to her body I stopped and tipped the bucket over, earning a loud ear piercing shriek.

 **Neighbor Thoughts: _"Damn that girl has strong lungs...It's fucking five thirty in the motherfucking morning!"_** _(Author: ...Hidan is that you?...No? Okay then...)_

 **(Y/N) POV**

I was having a peaceful dream about being on a date with Naruto Uzumaki. The night was ending and Naruto was leaning in. The dream sadly faded when I felt a bunch of icy cold water strikes my body. I let out a loud scream as my eyes snapped open. I was outside in the morning fall weather, freezing my butt off. My eyes turned to a heated glare when I saw Sasuke in front of me holding a big blue bucket. I stomped into the house.

"Now I know how Leonardo DiCaprio feels..." I mumbled holding my door before turning around.

"I'M POSTING YESTERDAY VIDEO!" I yelled before walking in and slamming the door.

 **~Time Skip~**

I changed my outfit before meeting Sasuke downstairs in the living room.

"Took you long." He stated walking out the door. I glared at him while picking mine up.

"Well sorry, I had to get warm again and dry my hair!" I huffed locking the door and getting into the passenger seat of his car. We drove to school but not before stopping off at Starbucks.

 **~Time Skip~**

We got to school and walked through the doors.

"Sasuke!" I froze and slowly turned around. Running to us was the one and only Naruto Uzumaki. I sipped my Strawberry and Creme Frappuccino. He smiled brightly and looked at me.

"Hey (Y/N)!" He tilted his head. "Should you be drinking something cold? Your face seems to be a bit red..." I shook my head holding a smile.

"Your right, see you and Sasuke later for lunch." I said as before speeding off into the school. I gave a deep sigh and looked down the hall. There everyone was looking at their phones and giggling. I smirked. I went to locker 2003, my locker and placed in the combination 25-01-27 making it open. Inside was filled with library books, composition books, a textbook, math workbook, spanish workbook, and 3 spiral notebooks. I empty out my backpack adding 2 more spiral notebooks and my pencil pouch. I grabbed my spanish notebook, my english notebook, a composition notebook, my Biology Honors notebook, and my gym clothes and put in my bag before closing my locker (My school let's us carry our bags so i'll do the same in this story). I walked down the hall and made it to my english room.

"Hello (Y/N), how has your day been?" My English teacher, Kakashi Hatake asked looking down at me with a smile (even though he covered his mouth).

"I've been good just some problems with Sasuke." I said gripping my bag strap. I heard Mr. Hatake chuckle as I took my seat. Everyone came by and commented on how they loved Sasuke in a maid outfit.

"Heyyyy Bestie!" I looked to my left and saw Ten-Ten take her seat.

"Heyy~" I said back and we began talking. After a while the bell rang and everyone piled in and taking their seats.

"Okay everyone take out the books from under your desk and turn to page 264. Daisuki read starting at paragraph four." Kakashi said in his monotone. I sighed turning to the page and laid my head on my palm.

'This is gonna be a long day...'


	7. Chapter 7

_**Monday, October 26**_

* * *

The bell rang and I did a slight cheer. Grabbing all my stuff and leaving the room. Ten-Ten was close behind whipping a bit drool from her mouth.

"Had a nice nap?" I asked as we tried avoiding all the jocks in the hallway.

"Yes. First, we were reading about vocabulary, then went to reading Romeo and Juliet and ended up talking about the origin of English. Mr. Hatake is random at times." Ten-Ten replied before we entered the Biology room.

"(Y/N)! Ten-Ten!" We were both tackled by a happy Temari. ~ My third Best Friend.

"Hey, Temari." We both said after getting enough air to breath.

"Did you both here Mr. Orochimaru is choosing partners for us for a project." Temari said with a cheerful smile. The smile went bigger as she whispered. "(Y/N) you may be able to get Naruto as a partner." It was my que to blush. Ten-Ten and Temari where the only ones to know my crush on the whisker blond. Naruto didn't pass last year so he has to take Biology again in his Junior Year.

"Hey (Y/N)!" I turned around and saw Naruto jogging through the door.

"Hey Naruto," I said back giving him a light smile. He returned it and went to his seat. The bell rang and me, Temari, and Ten-ten took our seat next to Gaara and Ichigo. _(no, not Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach)_

"Hey Temari, how did you know we were having a project?" I asked since our teacher wasn't here yet.

"Kankuro has for first period," Temari told as the teacher came in.

"Good morning class. As some of you know may know from your other classmates, you'll be having a project due November Ninth." Some groaned while others just stayed silent. Orochimaru looked unfazed as he continued. "Now i'll bring up the partner list on the board. Later on in the class you'll meet up with your partners and discuss on the project topic." The list came up and I looked for my name.

 _'(Y/N) and Gaara'_ OROCHIMARU-SENSEI WHY!? Curious I looked for Naruto name.

 _'Temari and Naruto.'_ ..He's out to get me.

"It looks like we'll be working together." I turned my head to the raspy voice and looked into Gaara's blue/green eyes. I smile because no matter what he's still my friend.

"I have Kazumi as a partner," Ten-ten replied.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was time to get with our partners and I looked at the assignment.

"So we are to research an animal and give a presentation on it? Sounds easy." I stated looking at the list of animals.

We began talking more about other things since we already plan to do more research at his house.

 **Naruto's POV**

I laid my head on my palm glaring straight ahead. In that direction was the red-head who is partner up with (Y/N). They seem be having a nice conversation because she would laugh a lot.

"Naruto are you paying attention!?" Temari, (Y/N)'s loud friend yelled at me but not too loud.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." I turned my attention away from the red-head and turned to his sister with a smile.

'Gaara, your my friend but don't take her away.' I thought before smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

I waved bye to Temari, Ten-Ten, and Gaara as the bell rang for the end of second period. I sighed clutching to my backpack strap.

"(Y/N)!" Someone yelled behind me. I turned around and saw a smiling, running Naruto. He was coming a bit too fast and I feared he would crash into me. Gratefully he did not. He stopped in front of me grinning like a madman.

"Soooo...since...you know have history and my class is near yours..." He paused, looking away as a blush appeared on his tan face.

"Maybe I could walk with you?" He continued a bit quickly. After processing what he said it was my turn to blush.

"S-sure..." I uttered before looking at my nice shoes because at the moment I wanted my steaming red face to go back to its natural color. The warning bell rang. We both glanced at each other in horror then began dashing towards our destination...across the school.

 **~Time Skip~**

I entered the classroom as the bell rang.

"Nice of you to join us, Ms. (L/N). Take a seat." Mr. Asuma said as he closed the door. I took my seat next to Kiba and Misa.

"Heyy..."I managed to say as I caught my breath.

"You're usual early, what happened?" Misa asked putting away her phone.

"Talking to Naruto..." I replied before saying here to roll call.

"Ooooooo~" Misa cooed earning a glare from me.

"Alright, enough girl talk, " Kiba said as he opened his bag. He always brought food we can eat in history. He passed me an Arizona (or your favorite drink), Misa lemonade, and he got himself an orange soda. Along with the drinks, he also brought chips.

"Thanks~~~" I opened the chips and popped one into my mouth. I heard a light snore behind me. I twisted my body around and saw Choji munching on chips behind Kiba, Ino looking bored behind Misa, and finally Shikamaru sleeping behind me.

'Lazy Ass...' I thought twisting my body back to the front.

"Okay class, today we'll be learning about the gods." Mr. Asuma said turning off the lights and turning on his screen to start the PowerPoint. I tuned out the whole time and felt my phone buzz in silence. I took it out and turned down the brightness.

 **Misa: I'm boreeeddddd~!**

 _ **(Y/N): Sammmmeee**_

 **Misa: Who did you get as a partner for Biology project?**

 _ **(Y/N): Gaara~**_

 **Misa: NOOOOOOOOOO! I have Shika lazy Nara**

 _ **(Y/N): He's not bad...And don't worry I won't try anything**_

 **Misa: Good! ^.^**

 _ **(Y/N): He's your lover, beautiful sand** (Myra: meaning of misa)_

 **Misa: ./. Not yet!**

 _ **(Y/N): Suuurrreeee...**_

"Girls please put away your phones and pay attention," Mr. Asuma said making everyone in the class (minus Shikamaru)stare at us. I blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry..." We both mumbled.

 **~Time Skip~**

We finished the lesson and had a few minutes to spare.

"Hey remember to wear blue and gold next Wednesday" Kiba randomly said getting off topic on our conversation. I slightly tilt my head in confusion.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Duh, it's the prep rally! Also on November 3rd is the Homecoming" Misa yelled. The teacher looked up.

"Ms. Nakamuura, quiet down." He said going back to his papers...

"Okay, Mr. Asuma," She said a bit quieter. While that scene was going on, I had my head on the desk.

"How could I forget that..I'm a shame to be a Konoha High Student." I mumbled. I felt a pat on my back. The bell rang and I grabbed my belongings.

"Bye Kiba, Misa" I yelled leaving the room. They both sweat drop at my sudden change in mood.

* * *

 ** _Extended Ending_**

Naruto ran through through the door. "Mr. Uzumaki! Detention!" Mr. Iruka yelled at me before telling me to take a seat.

'So much for a moment with (Y/N)...'

 **Sasuke's POV**

'What could that idiot be doing to run late?' I thought before looking at our teacher..


	9. Chapter 9

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

"(Y/N), come on." Sasuke said we met each other in the hallway. I puffed my cheeks out and ran to catch up with him. I entered the combination to my locker and placed all my class stuff and got out my gym bag. Sasuke met up and we began walking down the hall.

"So are we going anything after school?" I asked trying to bring up a conversation with my best friend.

"Not that I can think of, why?" He asked as we turned left and saw the view of the gym doors.

"We'll think of something in lunch." Sasuke continued quickening his pace as the warning bell rang.

"Fine..." I mumbled and headed for the door and separated our ways. Opening the door to the girl's locker room you could hear the loud chatter and aroma of perfume. I went passed some girls and made it to an empty locker in the middle section. I began changing and placed my bag in the locker.

"(Y/N)!" I turned around and saw Hinata, Temari, and Ten-Ten. I smiled and waved at them.

"Did you hear Mr. Gai might make us run thirty laps" Temari

"I'm still sore from the last run on Friday" Ten-Ten groaned. I looked over at Hinata.

"How's your cousin, Neji?" I asked as we teacher told us to head to the gymnasium.

"H-he's fine..." She uttered out blushing while also averted her gaze to the wooden floor.

"Alright, my youthful students! Today shall be an easy day! Either you play basketball or soccer! Basketball on the court and soccer outside!" Mr. Gai yelled. We all looked at each other.

"I'm not dealing with the guys so I'm doing soccer," Ten-Ten said as she walked away.

"Soccer a bit r-rougher...so I'll do b-basketball," Hinata answered heading to the court. Temari and I looked at each other.

"Basketball" I announced at the same time of Temari.

"Soccer" I nodded and we went our separate ways.

"Alright now get into groups! Naruto and Sasuke are the captains!" Gai yelled before heading outside to check on the other team.

 _ **Naruto's Team ~ Naruto, (Y/N), Gaara, Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji**  
 **Sasuke's Team ~ Sasuke, Hinata, Lee, Neji, Sai, Kankuro**_

"Let's go! Believe it!"

 **~Time Skip~**

The time for class to end was coming close and it was a close game.

 _ **Naruto's Team: 42**  
 **Sasuke's Team: 42**_

I went over to Kankuro and snatched the ball from him.

"Hey!" He shouted as I began dribbling the ball down the court. I stuck my tongue out at him and saw he was close behind.

"(Y/N)!" I turned my head to the right and saw Naruto wide open, so I passed it to him. He went close to the basket when he was blocked off by Neji and Sasuke. He smirked and threw the ball to me. I took a risk and took a shot. The ball flew through the air and went to the hoop a couple of times before finally going to the hoop. Next thing I knew I was tackled by a hyperactive blonde who looked like he just one a free lifetime of ramen.

"We won!" Naruto yelled as he spun me around. I laughed while someone cleared his throat behind us. We turned around and saw Sasuke with an annoyed look on his face. I grinned and pulled his cheek.

"Stop being so grumpy~" I teased. He glared at me and all I did was stick my tongue out at him. The rest of the students came in and I smiled.

"See you at lunch, (Y/N)!" Naruto yelled at I was dragged away by Temari. I gave him a peace sign and disappeared into the locker rooms.


	10. Chapter 10

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

I walked out of the locker room with Temari, Hinata, and Ten-Ten.

"Hey, guy!" Misa pops in out of nowhere and props her elbows on Temari and Ten-Ten's shoulders as we walked.

"Hey,through" We all mumble and continue to listen to Temari rambling.

"Ugh...Naruto was spacing out through the whole class period. Honestly (Y/N) how do you like him" Temari complained about her Biology partner..and my crush. Misa giggled and we all stared at her like she grew a third head.

"Why are you giggling, Misa?" I asked.

"Wellll, we all got partners we don't like. Temari's crush is with me, my crush is with (Y/N), (Y/N)'s is with Temari, and Hinata can't date thanks to her strict father but she has Sasuke as a partner though she has a crush on the bookworm Shino" Misa finished and Hinata grew a nice bright shade of red. We made it to the cafeteria and saw most of our friends already in the line.

"Nice of them to wait" Misa sarcastically rolled her eyes. I placed my bag on the seat in front of Sasuke's belongings, my normal seat. As I got into the line, Naruto and Sasuke were coming out. I pout and turned to face the front of the line.

'Baka' I thought.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked out of the lunch line and made my way to the table. My pace slowly came to a halt. I sighed and continued my walk. I place my lunch on the table and glared at Karin, who was currently in my seat and bothering Sasuke.

"Would you move?" I asked walking up to her my patience slightly leaving. Every day it was the same situation with her. Karin turned her head to look at me.

"No. You can't have Sasuke all to yourself every day." I was about to say something else when Misa slammed her lunch on the table and grabbed Karin's hair.

"When someone says to move, you move bitch" Misa tossed her outside where she usually sits on the booths. Misa huffed, closing the door and took her seat next to me.

"You hate her that much to be harsh?" I raised an eyebrow as I questioned her.

"Harsh? Noooo, being harsh would be a lot worse in my opinion. She embarrassed me in 5th grade and since then I had a strong hatred for her" Misa replied.

"Now I'll never hear the end of it," Naruto said, grumbling on how his sister can be a pain.

 **~Time Skip~**

There were around 5 minutes until lunch ends. I threw away my lunch and grabbed my gym bag that Sasuke picked up. I waved bye to everyone and we left. I opened my locker and placed my gym bag in there. As I took out my backpack I noticed an envelope on the floor and picked it up. Sasuke was still looking through his locker so I quickly placed the note in my bag and began to grab my supplies. Along with the note, my bag contains 2 binders, my sketchbook, a folder, and finally my pencil pouch. As I close my locker the bell rang.

"Sasuke~ I don't wanna be late," I said to the Uchiha with his locker still open. He closed it and we left.

"What took you long?" I tilt my head and looked at my best friend. He just hn. I pout in annoyance.

'I will find the worse thing possible for you in our next video' I thought. The warning bell rang and I entered my geometry class. Sasuke's class is Algebra 2 and was located right across mine.

"(Y/N)!" I heard my name being yelled and looked up to notice Lee and Neji.

'Uh-Oh...' I thought as my thoughts began to worry. Lee tackled me and I fell on my backpack.

"L-Lee...Get off.." I managed to utter out. His weight disappeared from the top of my body and instead, my hand was roughly pulled making me land back on my feet.

"I'm sorry!" Lee yells and Iruka walks over to us.

"Keep it down!" He begins to lecture us about indoor voices. Once he was done, Ten-Ten walks in and Lee goes to attack her with hugs. I take my seat behind a boy with brown messy hair and glasses. I look through my bag and my fingers feel the edged of the envelope. I pulled it down and hid it between my binder. I open it and pull out the paper into it.

 _ **Dear (Y/N),**_

 _ **You may or may not know me, but I would just like to say you're really cute and I love your videos with Sasuke Uchiha.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Admirer**_

"Alright class, today we'll be learning about circles" Iruka stated and turns on his power point, while I put away the note.


	11. Chapter 11

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

"Alright class that's the end of today's lesson. You may either work on your homework or use your phone but please refrain from making to much noise." Mr. Iruka said as he went back to his desk. I grinned in delight because Mr. Iruka also finished his lessons early and always had around 30 minutes left in class. My phone located on the right corner of my desk buzzed. I flipped in over and placed my fingerprint on the home button, opening it.

 **Ten-Ten: Help meee~**  
 _ **Me: Exactly how did you pass Algebra 1?**_  
 **Ten-Ten: :3 Beats me**  
 _ **Me: *sighs* What problems do you need help on?**_  
 **Ten-Ten: ...All!**  
 _ **Me: Of course**_

 **~Time Skip~**

The bell rang and I gathered all my things in my bag. I waved bye to Ten-Ten, Neji, and Lee. As I exited the, I met up with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke~ How was class?" I asked my grumpy looking best friend.

"Hn" was all he said before looking away. I let out a slight laugh. Sasuke hates his Algebra 2 class because he sits next to Suigestu, a guy who annoys him to hell.

"(Y/N)..." I looked up at my quiet friend. He barley talks to me when we are walking in the halls to 6th period.

"Yes?"

"Sakura gave me an invitation to her Halloween party and told me to tell you" He finished and I raised an eyebrow.

"You're planning to go, right?" I asked as we turned right. Our class was right down the hall.

"No" He bluntly replied and I glared at him.

"I am not going alone! Either way, Me or Naruto will drag you there!" I huffed and quickened my speed.

"Since when are you and Naruto talking so much?" I froze and blushed. My best friend can't know I like his second best friend.

"None of your business!" I entered the class and took my seat at the long table meant for 2. Sasuke followed close behind and took his seat next to me. By now my blush was completely gone, but not my annoyance for Sasuke. I felt his stare on me while I looked straight ahead at the board with art some written on it.

"I'm sorry...Don't be mad." Sasuke finally said sighing after 5 minutes of silence from me. I turned my head to face him and grinned.

"I wasn't mad," I said and gave a quick hug to him before our teacher came in. The only way Sasuke and I would ignore each other is if we were really mad at each other.

"Hello class, today we'll be creating a wooden piece of furniture." Our teacher, Mr. Yamato answered as he placed his folders on the desk and took a seat in his chair. My eyes brightened in excitement.

'Finally! An awesome project!' I thought as I continued to listen to our teacher.

"Before we began on our project I'll like to announce a trip we are going to take. Since you are all good students, I worked my hardest to get you guys a break. I asked the school board and they are allowing all 3 arts classes to take a trip to the art museum. You are to fill out these forms and turn them in by Thursday and the trip is Wednesday, November 11th." Mr. Yamato finishes and begins to pass out the forms. I grabbed one for me and Sasuke before passing it to the people behind me.

"Now let's begin planning out our project."

 **~Time Skip~**

"Alright before our time if up for today, I would like to discuss your homework." Mr. Yamato states as we all put away our folders and take a seat back at our desks.

"Your homework is to draw a portrait of one person in your life. It can be more than one person and can be anyone you like it to be. I want it in your sketchbook with your name, date and the period located on the bottom right." The bell rings and we stand up from our seats. "Class Dismissed and have a wonderful afternoon." Mr. Yamato finishes as he packs his stuff and we leave the class.

"I'm sooooo excited for our project and the trip." I squeal in excitement.

"Who are you planning to do for your portrait?" I asked Sasuke as we go up the stairs.

"Why is it that every time we meet together in the hall you always ask me a question?" Sasuke asks and I gave a pout.

"Well, sorry life is curious," I stated still pouting. "Now just answer this question!" I point my finger to him.

"I guess you." He bluntly states as we enter the class.

'Typical Sasuke...' I thought and my thoughts suddenly turned depressed.

'I HATE SPANISH!' I cried as Mrs. Kurenai Yuhi looked at us grinning.

"Hola! Buenos Tardes Sasuke y (Y/N)" She said and I tilt my head.( ** _Translation - Hello! Good Afternoon Sasuke and (Y/N)_** )

"Buenas Tardes Senora Kurenai" Sasuke replied. ( ** _Translation - Good Afternoon Mrs. Kurenari_** ) Mrs. Kurenai looked at me and I straightened my back.

"B-Buenas tardes S-senora" I uttered as she smiled in approval. I sat at my desk and sighed in relief.

'It's only October and I already hate this class...There still Eight more months!' I thought as I rested my head on the desk and tried not to cry.

"(Y/N) levante la cabeza. Hola clase! Hoy nosotros vamos a continuar leer el libro de el 'Gringo Viejo'. Abre sus libros y vayan a la página Noventa y Siete." Mrs. Kurenai said as she passed out our books.( ** _Translation - (Y/N) lift your head. Hello, Class! Today we are going to continue reading the book "Gringo Viejo'. Open your books and go to the page_** ** _ninety-seven_** ** _._** )

I sighed and opened the book.

 **~Time Skip~**

I felt someone shake me up.

"5 more minutes" I mumbled waving my hand.

"Senorita, Despertarse" I heard a female voice said from a distance.( ** _Translation - Miss, Wake up_** ) I jolted up and looked around. Everyone was snickering, Sasuke was face palming and Mrs. Kurenai was shaking her head in disapproval. I rubbed my neck, nervously.

"Lo Siento, " I said as she continued reading. ( ** _Translation - I'm sorry_** ) After ten more minutes, the bell rang and I stood up stretching in delight.

"Come on Sasuke!" I said being happy the class is over.

"Español por favor. Adios mi estudiantes y la próxima vez por favor, no duermen en mi clase" Mrs. Kurenai said as I blushed in embarrassment.( ** _Translation - Spanish please. Goodbye my students and the next time please, no sleeping in my class_** ) Sasuke and I left the class.

"You moron..." Sasuke mumbled as we roamed the halls. I glared at him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

I entered the class for Family Consumer Science and took my seat in the back. I looked to my left and at the far end was Ms. Anko eating her dangos. The class began to fill as the warning bell rang. This class had many people, but none that I really knew.

"Hi (Y/N)!" I looked to my right and saw Sakura take a seat to the right of me.

"Hi..." I replied holding a smile on my face.

'She's nice at times to me...' I thought watching her take out a folder from her pink bag.

"How's Sasuke?~" Sakura's eyes clouded with a dreamy look as the obvious left her mouth.

"Fine, but he can be a handful at a time, " I said as I thought back to this morning. The bell rang and I looked at the empty seat located on my left. I sighed and shook my head.

"Good Afternoon boys and girls! Let me talk about our schedule today." Ms. Anko walked to the front of her class when someone ran through the door.

"Uzumaki you're late!" Ms. Anko yells in anger. Naruto shudders in fear and bows.

"I'm sorry! I was cleaning up the band room!" Naruto yells extending his arm so she could receive his pass. Anko sighed.

"Take your seat, " She said and he happily took his seat next to me.

"Alright, now I may continue...So today you will be choosing partners that you will stick with for the rest of the year. After you choose, then we'll leave this classroom and head to the one next door which contains the kitchen" Ms. Anko finished taking a seat back at her desk. Everyone began looking for partners. I turned to Naruto's direction and frowned. Sakura already had his elbow in her hands, as she pulled him near her. I turned around and looked around. At the far end was a girl writing on some papers. I began walking over to her after seeing Naruto blush.

 **Naruto's POV**

I took my seat and tuned out Ms. Anko. I glanced over at (Y/N) every now and then growing flustered. My ears suddenly perked up when Ms. Anko said we were getting partners for the whole year. I began daydreaming.

 _ **~Daydream~**_

 _ **I was with (Y/N) in the kitchen class, alone. We were currently making cookie dough. (Y/N)'s face contained the adorable concentration expression, that I couldn't contain myself. I walked behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.**_

 _ **"N-Naruto?" She uttered as her hand stopped stirring.**_

 _ **"Hmm?" I hummed placing my head on her shoulder.**_

 _ **"I'm trying to work" she mumbles turning her head to the side. I smiled and pecked her cheek as I released her. Then I dipped my finger in the dough and wiped it on her cheek, before licking it up. Her cheek grew a fire red and I began grinning like a madman. She shyly took her finger and dabbed dough on my nose. Since I was a bit taller than her, she stood on her tip-toes and kissed my nose. I dipped my fingers back into the dough and placed it on her lips before drawing her close. I closed my eyes and kissed her lips, as well as cleaning all the dough off. I pulled away and saw (Y/N)'s cheeks with a tint of red. I smirked and she pulled away from my grasp. I pouted and gave her the puppy eyes.**_

 _ **"Let's get back to work…" She mumbled and went to grab a scooper. I watched her place the cookie balls on the spreadsheet.**_

 _ **"Naruto…" I heard my name being whispered but not from (Y/N). I looked around and felt a sting on my cheek as my vision blacked out.**_

 _ **~End of daydream~**_

I looked in front of me and saw a mad Sakura. My cheek's pain slightly reduced but still hurt.

"What?" I asked confused on what's going on. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I said you're going to be my partner and you were just ignoring me!" Sakura says. I looked at the floor with a frown.

"What?" Sakura asks placing a hip on her hip.

"Well...I was thinking of being (Y/N)'s partner...sorry Sakura.." I told her, walking away. My head moved back and forth and I saw (Y/N) talking to the shy girl in the class.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

"Hey," I said giving a slight wave. She looked up at me and looked a bit flustered.

"H-H-hi.." She says back trying not to make eye contact.

"What's your name?" I ask trying to make a decent conversation.

"F-Faith..." She uttered looking down at her papers. I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders.

"Sorry if I'm bothering your conversations." I looked up and saw Naruto smiling cutely. Faith shook her head and Naruto dragged me away.

"Sooooooooooo (Y/N)~~ I was wondering if you would be my like...partner?" Naruto sorta hesitates as he says his words. I smiled and nodded.

"Great! Well, let's go!" Naruto cheerfully says as Ms. Anko tells us to take a seat next to our partners. I looked behind me and saw Faith sitting next to a frowning Sakura.

"Alright Class, now we'll be taking notes about all the rules and safety notes before heading to the kitchen which we'll be going to next class." Ms. Anko announced and we took out blank paper from our folders.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Now class before we leave for the day, I will like to remind you that in January with your partner, you'll will be taking care of Flour babies that you'll be creating. You will be graded on how you treat your baby and it's level of happiness." Ms. Anko finishes and the bell rings. I jump out of my seat and waves bye to Naruto before exiting out the classroom. I passed many people through the halls as I met with Sasuke who was leaving the band room. I smile and gave a hug.

"Hiiiiii~" I say stretching out the I. He looked at me raising an eyebrow. I smiled innocently.

"What now?" Sasuke speaks up. I tilt my head to look at him while I'm next to him and mysteriously dodged people who were passing by.

"Wellllllllll...Since Halloween is coming up and Sakura is having a Halloween party, I want us to go buy some costumes." I tell him and he walks in front of his locker.

"Fine" Sasuke quickly said and I blinked in surprised.

'Wow I thought it would be harder to convince him' I thought and Sasuke looks at me after opening his locker.

"Hurry up so we can head to the mall" He continues to say and I break out of my thoughts.

"Oh right!" I say and open my locker. I grab my homework folder and pencil pouch and placed it in my bag as I closed my locker. I placed it on my shoulder and stood by Sasuke, walking out the school entrance. We make it to his car and got it.

"First, we go to my house to get my money," I told him putting on my seat belt. He nods and turns on the car engine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Monday, October 26**

* * *

I got out of the car and so did Sasuke. I skipped over to the door and unlocking it, while Sasuke just slowly walked over. I sighed and shook my head at him before opening the door.

"Hello Sweetie!" My mom says as she is sitting on the couch with Sasuke's Mom, Mikoto.

"Hi mom." I answer back and Sasuke walks through.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto says and he looks up at her.

"Hi…" Was all Sasuke said behind going up the stairs. I followed him and went into my room dropping my bag. I began looking through my room as Sasuke just sat on my bed with his phone. I got out my purse and walked up to him, kicking his shin slightly.

"Lets go dummy" I told him walking out of my room. I waved bye to our moms and went to his car.

"NOW TO THE MALL!" I yelled and Sasuke shook his head.

 **~Time Skip~**

We walked inside the mall and looked around.

"Now what?" Sasuke blankly asks. I thought for a second and shrugged.

"I guess walk around till we find a good store" I answered and we both start walking. I looked back and forth, watching as kids ran around with their parents close behind them. I smiled and saw a starbucks stand.

"Ooooo~ I'm gonna get some! Want some, Sasuke?" I turned to him and he stared at my eyes.

"Sure" Was all he said before going to stand near the tables. I sighed at my best friend who doesn't say much and went into the line. When it was my turn I walked up to mid-20's girl.

"Hello, what can I get you?" She asked me kindly.

"Umm...A medium double chocolate latte (or whatever you want) and a vanilla bean frappuccino." I replied and she wrote in down on the cup.

"Names?" She continued to ask glancing up at me.

"The first one (Y/N), and the second one Sasuke." Responding as I looked through my purse.

"$9.64" I pulled out two $5 gift cards and handed them to her. She rang the cards, then handed them back to me. I stepped aside and waited. I looked back at Sasuke and saw him with his arms crossed, and contained an annoyed expression. I sighed and walked up to the girl trying to flirt with him. I grabbed her ear and began pulling her away. I let go and walked back to him and saw a calmer expression.

"Thanks…" He mumbled and I stuck out my tongue.

"That's what friends are for!" I heard our names being called meaning our starbucks was ready. I skipped over to the stand and took the two cups. I gave Sasuke the one with his name and we started walking again. I began my search again and finally found a good store.

"Over there!" I yelled grabbing Sasuke's hand and pulling him into the store. It contained many things for halloween and was even decorated to perfection for the said holiday. We separated our ways to look for costumes. Wellll...I'm getting one for Sasuke and he is getting one for me. My eyes saw something and smirked. I picked up the costume and began looking for more in case he didn't like it.

 **~Time Skip~**

We met back up together in front of the changing rooms.

Sasuke~" I glanced up at him and grinned like a mad person. I dropped all the bags I had in my hands and quickly placed kitty ears on his head. I took out my phone and saw he already took them off. I pouted and grabbed the ears.

"Back. On. Now." I sternly told him, but he just hn.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Put the kitty ears back on or me and Ayame will force you back into the maid outfit and make that your halloween costume." As I finished, he looked like he was thinking. After a few seconds he grabbed the ears from my hand and placed them on his head. I mental cheered and as I grinned, I also took a couple of pictures. I reached up and took them off his head and placed them down on a random shelf.

"Can we continue?" Sasuke asked and I nodded. I picked up the two bags I choose for Sasuke and he gave me the 2 bags he choose for me. The Black Swan and The Goddess. I took the goddess one first and walked into the changing room.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked out and saw no Sasuke in front of me. I huffed crossing my arms. Hearing curtains open behind me, I turned around and stiffened a giggle. Sasuke wore a long cape, glasses, and a wand.

"No..." I pouted.

"But Sasuke you make a cute Harry Potter~" I cooed and Sasuke sighed.

"I meant both costumes, moron" He replied heading back into the changing rooms.

"Well you didn't specific the no..." I muttered under my breath and did the same.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Hurry up, (Y/N)" Sasuke said for the fifth time losing his patience.

"Baka! It's hard to get the costume zipped so chill your duckbutt!" I yelled and finally got the zipper up. I opened the curtains and stepped out. Sasuke was a vampire and mine was the Black Swan. Sasuke's eyes scanned me up and down...and it felt a bit weird.

"Yours is fine, but mine is too...cliche" I rolled my eyes at my picky best friend.

"Fine...umm we can make you...into saw!" I took time to answer and finally got the idea. Sasuke looked like he was thinking and agreed to the costume idea. I clapped my hands and gave Sasuke the Black Swan outfit.

"Go to the cashier and I'll be right there" Sasuke sighed walking away and I went back to my search. After a while I met back up with Sasuke and placed the items on my hand down on the counter. Sasuke looked at me with an eyebrow raised as he saw face painting and a bunch of candy. I gave him a smile before paying.

"Well...LET'S GO!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Tuesday, October 27**

* * *

I sighed taking my seat in Biology and slammed my forehead onto the desk.

"(Y/N) it's only 2nd period and you're tired?" Temari asked placing her bag next to her seat. I turned my head and glared at her. Ten-Ten walked in drinking water.

"Good job (Y/N)! You got detention and we were suppose to go to the mall!" Ten-Ten gave me a slap on the head.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _I groaned sitting in my seat._

 _'Damn Sasuke! He made me stay up till 2 am trying to understand the chapter we read in spanish...Q~Q I never asked him to do that' I thought and the bell rang. Mr. Kakashi walked in 3 minutes later and placed his orange book on the desk._

 _"Good Morning Class" Kakashi waved his hand before turning around to face the board._

 _"Today we're going to start reading 'Monster'." He handed each row a stack of books . I took a from from the stack and passed the rest to the back. Mr. Kakashi then passed out a 10 page packet. I turned one page and looked inside._

 _"This will be your study guide throughout the book. Do not lose this because at the end you'll be taking a test about the book and i'm not going to give you another packet." He said and a lot of people groaned. He seemed to ignore them and sat on top of his desk._

 _"Let's begin" He stated with a closed eye smile and opened the book._

 ** _~3rd Person POV~_**

 _The class began reading the book. It was written like a movie and Kakashi had some of his students read a certain characters words. The man boredly listened to them until he heard silence._

 _"Hmm? What seems to be the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Kakashi questioned his young students. Some began to speak while others stayed quiet._

 _"Well no one is reading Petrocelli."_

 _"I think (Y/N)'s Petrocelli…"_

 _"Yeah, but at the moment she's asleep."_

 _Kakashi listened to this and stood up, walking over to the girl laying her head on her arm, covering her face. Everyone got quiet and watched their teacher's movements. Kakashi stood by her with a textbook in his hands. He let it out of his grasp and it slams loudly next to the (h/c) hair girl. Her head jolts up and she looks around before sheepishly looking at her teacher. He looked at her with a frown hidden underneath his mask._

 _"Detention."_

 ** _~Flashback Ends ( (Y/N)'s POV)~_**

The bell rang and Orochimaru walked through the door.

"Good morning class" There was a small hiss at the end and I quietly yawned. "Today we'll be working mostly on our projects." He continues to say as he sits on his chair.

Ten-Ten walks to the back where her partner was and Temari yelled at Naruto to come over here. I raised an eyebrow at her and she only winked at me. He took a seat next to Temari which was an arm length away from me.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Naruto cheerfully says. I couldn't help but smile at the guy and his cheerful attitude.

"Hey Naruto" I replied and turned to Gaara while also pulling out a piece of paper.

"Alright, so we are choosing the panda, right?" I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'll go get us a laptop" Gaara raspy voice answered, standing up. I nodded and began writing down some things.

(Y/N) (L/N) & Gaara No Sabaku

October 27

Period: 2nd

Gaara looks like a panda

Gaara eats pockys

Gaara loves his teddy bear

I then attempted to draw him in a panda suit, but sucked horribly because I can't draw to save my life. I felt someone standing behind me and I slowly turned around. There was Gaara, holding a laptop and giving me a glare. I squeaked and quickly placed the sheet in my binder and replaced it with a new sheet.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as he sighed and took his seat.

 **~Time Skip~**

The bell rang and I left and went to history. There was Misa and Kiba chatting away.

"Shortie!" Misa yelled standing up and tackling me. I fell to the floor and groaned.

"Misa, get off of me and I'm taller than you" I told her and she huffed.

"By 2 inches…" We took our seats and saw the teacher wasn't here.

"Is sick?" I asked hoping for a substitute. Kiba shook his head and opened his bag.

"He's taking a drag outside" He started passing out food as he said that. I sweat dropped knowing one day our teacher going to die from smoking. Kiba passed me a orange fanta. I smiled in delight.

"Kiba your a life saver! I had little sleep and need some sugar before gym!" I told him and he chuckled.

"Well I am awesome!" He said pointing to himself and the bell rang. Mr. Asuma walked in a few minutes later.

"Alright class, let's begin"

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat down at the lunch table sore. Gai made us run for 45 minutes and the rest of the time was doing field hockey. I felt a tap on my head. I looked up and saw Sasuke.

"Come on" Was all he said before walking away. I grabbed my lunch from the table and began following him. We didn't get the far.

"Hey!" Naruto placed his lunch on the table and ran after us. "Where are you two going?" He asked and Sasuke looked at him.

"To the library moron" Sasuke replied and he continued walking. I gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you in FCS!" I yelled to catch up with Sasuke. We made it to the library and took a seat at a table in the far back. I heard some giggling and looked around. There at his desk was our librarian, Jirayia probably looking at those swimsuit magazines.I shook my head at the pervert and took a bit of my food.

"Soooooo….I got...friday detention." I slowly told Sasuke and he looked at me. He took a folder and slapped me on the head.

"Hey!" I yelled and Jirayia glared at us. I hung my head and glared at Sasuke.

"It's your fault you made me stay up and I fell asleep in Kakashi's class!" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. He sighed and ate his food.

"What are we doing for the video today?" Sasuke asks and I smirked.

"Ohh...I have something in mind...and it will take place in my house" I answered a bit too cheerfully. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and I giggled.

"You'll see~"

 **~Time Skip~**

I happily entered Family Consumer Science and took my seat. Art class was fun because we got to work on our projects and Spanish class was another boring and confusing hour and 30 minutes.

'I sometimes wonder why Sasuke made me take spanish...' I thought and was tackled. On top of me was a smiling Naruto.

"Naruto...I may love you but get off of me" I told him and soon began to blush.

"Hey! I'm not fat!...Wait love? Like...a friend" I took my seat and laid my head on my head.

"Uhh...Yea…" I mumbled and all he said was oh. Next thing I knew was a smiling Naruto picking me up and walking around the class.

"N-Naruto put me down!" I yelled hitting my hands on his back as my face was bright red. All he did was laugh and say no.

"(Y/N) and Naruto! Quit clowning around our I won't allow you to cook in the kitchen!" Anko yelled walking through the door.

"Yes Ms. Anko…" We both mumbled taking our seats.

"Anyways today we'll be heading into the kitchen...So let's go!" Anko yells and we all stood up. As we were walking to the kitchen I gave Naruto a punch and a glare.

 **~Time Skip~**

I pulled out the freshly baked cookies and placed them on top of the stove.

"Sooo Naruto...you aren't that bad of a cook" I told him giving him a light smile. He returned it and after the cookies cooled down we both took one and took a bite. We both hummed in delight at the delicious taste. We both separated the cookies evenly between the both of us. After a good 10 minutes cleaning, the bell rang telling us it was time to go.

"Bye Naruto!" I yelled before going to my locker. I placed my homework in my bag and closed the door before heading over to a waiting Sasuke.

"Let's go buddy" I told him walking to the exit. He followed and I turned around, walking backwards.

"Want a cookie? Me and Naruto made them" He looked at me with a 'wth' face and I took one out of the container, handing it to him. He took a small bite before eating the rest. I saw him grab another and smirked.

"Soooooooo do you like them?" I asked watching him eat his 3rd.

"Hn." He answered and I giggled.

* * *

 ** _~Extended Ending (Flashback to lunch)~_**

 _Naruto held his cheek as his face grew bright red. He held a goofy smile on his face._

 _"Yes!" He yelled pumping the air happily and everyone stared at him like he was crazy._


	15. Chapter 15

**Tuesday, October 27**

* * *

I entered my house and heard loud music. I sighed and walked upstairs. The music grew louder with each step and I knocked on the white door covered in stickers. The music stopped and the door opened showing my thirteen year old sister in her pink room. Her brown hair was held in a loose ponytail and her (f/c) eyes hid behind her big black glasses.

"What?" Nariko, my sister asked placing her right hand on the side of the door to keep it from closing.

"Keep it down, Sasuke and I are going to make a video and we don't need your music in the background," I told her and Nariko's eyes lite up.

"Sasuke's here?!" She ran out of her room and down the stairs. I blinked and sighed, walking downstairs after her. There was Sasuke with his arms crossed and his eyes closed, while my sister was trying to have a conversation with him.

"Sooo Sasuke~, when I get into high school... maybe we can hang out more?" She asked, taking off her glasses and trying to look cute. He didn't react...just sat there with a poker face while staring at the blank tv. I walked over to them and grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"Hey!" my little sister yelled, putting on her glasses.

"Bye~" I waved my hand, going into the kitchen.

"I thought we were doing the video in your room," Sasuke said and I giggled.

"Oh~ I want to do 2 videos" I gave him an innocent smile and left the kitchen. My sister wasn't on the couch, so she's probably back in her room. I walked upstairs and into my room. I looked around and found my camera and black bag. I made my way back to the kitchen, smirking and entered to find Sasuke patiently waiting for me.

"Ready~" I placed the bag on the table and Sasuke gave me a questioning look. I grabbed a stool and took a seat next to him. I pushed the camera at the far end of the table and pressed record.

 ** _•~•Video Start•~•_**

 _ **"Hey, I'm (Y/N)!"**_

 _ **"I'm Sasuke"**_

 _ **"Today we'll be doing a special video"**_

 _ **"I know nothing about this"**_

 _ **I grinned. "Good!" I took out a blindfold and handed it to Sasuke "Put it on!"**_

 _ **Sasuke looks at the blindfold and then at me. "Really?"**_

 _ **"Yup!" I grabbed the blindfold and placed it over his eyes. "Alright sooo now we'll be having Sasuke taste some things and we'll see his reactions."Sasuke stayed silent while I talked.**_

 _ **"Alright! Let's begin!" I grinned and opened the bag.**_

 _ **I pulled out a marshmallow and puts it in Sasuke's mouth. His face goes to a frown but swallows.**_

 _ **"Why sweets?" He bluntly asked and I rolled my eyes.**_

 _ **"Because I want to and you're my guinea pig!" I pulled out another thing and places it in his mouth. Sasuke chewed for a while and it slowly came to a halt. I picked up the trash can and placed it in front of him.**_

 _ **"You can spit" He began repeatedly spitting into the trash can to get the horrible taste out of his mouth.**_

 _ **"What the hell was that?" He asked wiping his mouth. I grabbed a wooden spoon and whacked his head.**_

 _ **"Language this is going on YouTube." I sternly said and he rubbed his head to ease the pain. I picked up the box.**_

 _ **"Well, the box is called 'Bean Boozled' and the color I gave you was black"I turned to the back and looked at the jelly beans. "Since you didn't like it, you got...skunk spray" I put away the box.**_

 _ **"One last thing and this thing is over," He said and I smiled.**_

 _ **"Alright," I grabbed the last thing I wanted him to try. I placed it on his lips.**_

 _ **"Bite" I commanded and he did as he was told. I waited and for him to swallow. After a few seconds, there was no reaction.**_

 _ **"Dammit," I muttered until I heard Sasuke start panting. His cheeks were flushed and he took off the blindfold, running to the fridge. He opened it and took out a cold water bottle. In a matter of seconds, he chugged it down and wiped his mouth. He sat back down next to me and glared at me. I gave him a grin and held up a half eat spicy pepper.**_

 _ **"Welllll...I better end the video before Sasuke tries to kill me...Stay tune!"**_

 ** _•~•Video End•~•_**

I pushed the stop button and felt something whack my head.

"Oww..." I rubbed my head and turned around to see Sasuke holding the wooden spoon. He took the came and began walking out of the kitchen with it and his water.

"Sasuke...Wait! I'm sorry!" I yelled running after him.

 **~Time Skip~**

We sat down on my bed and pressed record.

 ** _•~•Video Start•~•_**

 _ **"Hiii I'm (Y/N)!"**_

 _ **"Sasuke" He bluntly said taking a sip of his water. I glanced at him.**_

 _ **"Welcome back to our channel, today we're gonna be doing...umm...sasuke what are we doing again?" Sasuke facepalms and it slowly runs down his face.**_

 _ **"I thought YOU were coming up with the idea" I whistled innocently.**_

 _ **"I was busy setting up the food reaction" He sighed shaking his head.**_

 _ **"You're so hopeless at times..."**_

 _ **"Hey!" I grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. I thought for a minute. "Ohh! We can put makeup on each other!"**_

 _ **"...No...N-O...No..." I made puppy eyes at him.**_

 _ **"Please?"**_

 _ **"No."**_

 _ **"I'll tell everyone an embarrassing secret~"**_

 _ **"...Where's your makeup kit?" I grinned in success and stood up.**_

 _ **"Don't worry Sasuke I'll make you pretty~~"**_

 _ **"Oh lord...I still wonder how I became friends with such a crazy person..." I glared at him and sat on the bed with my big makeup kit.**_

 _ **"I'll abuse you with a teddy bear again!" Sasuke cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink.**_

 _ **"Shut up..." He looked at my makeup kit. "You don't even wear makeup"**_

 _ **"Yeah I do, but only for special occasions."**_

 _ **"Let's just get this over with..."**_

 _ **"Alright! I go first" I tied the black blindfold over my eyes and grabbed a random item.**_

 **~Time Skip~**

 _ **I remove the blindfold and looks at my masterpiece. I burst out laughing. Sasuke had red lipstick smudges everywhere, the eyeliner wasn't close to where it was supposed to go, and the only thing I got good was the blush. Sasuke stared at the camera and then looked at me.**_

 _ **"My turn," He said emotionless, but had a glint in his eyes. I gulped as he grabbed the blindfold over his eyes. I closed my eyes to prevent my eyes from getting poked while he worked.**_

 **~Time Skip~**

 _ **"Done," He said removing the blindfold. I opened my eyes slowly and looked in the mirror. I looked worse than Sasuke. I had lipstick on my eyelids, eyeliner was on my lips, and purple eye shadow was on cheeks. I turned back to the camera and I smiled.**_

 _ **"Well, that's the end of this video," I said and Sasuke stretched.**_

 _ **"Stay tuned for next time" he finished.**_

 ** _•~•Video Ends•~•_**

"Well let's get this makeup off" I told him and got my makeup remover wipes.

"Then we have to do homework" I groaned when Sasuke said that.


	16. Chapter 16

**Friday, October 30th**

* * *

I sat on a bench with Sasuke. We came a bit earlier than normal and classes didn't start for another fifteen minutes. It was already Friday and time felt like it flew by.

"Sasuke! (Y/N)!" We turned our heads to the left and saw the cute blonde, Naruto running to us. He stopped in front of us, panting.

"Idiot, why were you running?" Sasuke said and Naruto looked up tilting his head.

"Uhh...I forgot." Naruto said nervously rubbing the back of his neck. I giggled and he looked my way.

"(Y-Y/N) you look very nice today" he said a hint of pink on his cheeks. I smiled and stood up patting down the shirt of my outfit.

"Thank you Naruto. Well I gotta get going since class is gonna start soon" I told them and walked off after they said their byes. I walked down many halls till I found Mr. Kakashi's room.

"Ahh, (Y/N) your early" he said looking up from his orange book. "I'm guessing your gonna be at detention today after school?" He continued and I nodded.

"Great the room is 341, be there no later by 2:10 pm" He said before going back to his reading. I took my seat and pulled out my phone to watch some YouTube videos. Shortly after 3 videos the bell rang and people started entering the room.

"Good Morning Class, As you all know today is Friday but we still have work to do. Take out your notes and study because we'll have a test right after" Most people groaned while others stayed silent.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked out of english class with my head hung low.

'I sooo totally fail the test...' I thought glumly and walked passed many people. I went up the stairs and into the Biology class.

"(Y/N)!" I turned my head and saw a smiling Temari. I blinked and took a step back.

"Temari...did you have sugar?" I asked and she giggled.

"Maybe a little~" I sighed and took my seat next to her. Gaara sat quietly at the side of the table and Ichigo was at another table chatting away with a friend. Temari kept giggling even after the bell rang. Ten-Ten came rushing through the door and took one glance at Temari as she took her seat.

"Sugar?" She turned to me and I nodded. Ten-Ten took out a bottle of unopened water and handed it to our giggly friend.

"Drank" she commanded and Temari took big gulps, drinking more than half.

"Thanks" She said wiping her mouth and closing the bottle. Her giggling stopped and Ten-Ten looked at her.

"You owe me a bottle" She said and The teacher walked in. He placed his books on the table and stood in front of his desk.

"Alright today we'll be taking some notes and working on completing the projects." Was all he said before taking out a marker and began writing down notes.

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat down with my lunch and laid my head on my arm, tired. Me and Gaara managed to make some progress on the project. After Biology was History and it was boring as always, but at least I ate some snacks with Misa and Kiba. Finally was gym and it was...full of energy and sweat. Everything was a dizzy blurry, but I know Gai made me burn off all the calories I ate. Sasuke came out of the line and sat in front of me.

"Are you alright?" He asked in a quiet voice and I looked at him, lightly smile.

"Yeah, just tired" I told him and ate my food.

"Sasuke!" I looked to my side and saw naruto sitting down cheerfully. He looked at me and grew a bit pink.

"Hey (Y/N)..." He said and I smiled.

"Hi Naruto" I told him and Kiba walked by, smacking Naruto on the back. He turned and glared at the laughing brunette.

"(Y/N)!" I was tackled by Misa. I groaned in pain as my back and butt hit the ground.

"Misa...off.." I told her and she pouted, but obeyed. I stood up and saw Kiba holding in his laughter. I glared at him and kicked his shin before sitting back down.

"Baka..." I muttered and continued to eat my food in silence as everyone else was loud as always.

 **~Time Skip~**

I cleaned the dishes we used, while Naruto dried them. We were currently in last period and I was tired. Geometry was was boring because Lee was absent, Then continued working on our projects in Art, I fell asleep again in spanish, and finally I was in Home Economic and we finished making come cupcakes. I cleaned my wet hands with a towel and turned off the sink.

"The couples should be cooled by now, so let's get decorating" Naruto said and I threw the towel in the basket, following him to our assigned table. On the table was the cool down vanilla and chocolate cupcakes.

"Naruto start making the frosting for the vanilla cupcakes and i'll cut up some strawberries" I told him and went into the mini fridge to get some fresh strawberries. I began cutting them and once I was finished added a couple of strawberries to the mixer. We waited for a few minutes before stopping it and placed the frosting in a plastic bag.

"I'll get decorating and you make the frosting for the chocolate cupcakes" Naruto stated and I smiled.

"Alright" I put away the strawberries and got out the materials to make the buttercream frosting for the chocolate cupcakes.

 **~Time Skip~**

I finished washing the last of the bowls and looked at our finished work. Feeling arms wrapped around my waist I tilt my head up. There was Naruto, grinning and oblivious that our lips were an inch away.

"Naruto! (Y/N)! Stop acting lovey dopey and get ready to leave!" Ms. Anko yelled making me jump in surprise and I stepped out of Naruto's arms with a dark red blush on my face. Naruto's tan cheeks were also a bright red and we silently packed up our cupcakes. We each got 3 of the vanilla cupcakes and 3 of the chocolate cupcakes. The bell rang and I said bye to Naruto. I went to my locker and opened it up. Out came a white paper, neatly folded. I picked it up staring at the white rectangle for a while before placing it in my back pocket.

"Hey" I twisted my head and saw Sasuke behind me with his hands stuffed in his pockets. I picked up my box of cupcakes and handed it to him.

"Hold" was all I said before going back to emptying and stuffing my bag. When done I turned around and saw Sasuke wasn't there. My box was on the floor and I picked it up. One of the vanilla and chocolate cupcakes were missing.

"That sneaky Uchiha bastard..." I closed the box and a smirk appeared on my face. "And he said he didn't like sweets..." I walked away with the bag on my shoulder and the box in my hands. I made it to room 341, where detention was being held. I walked in and saw Mr. Genma, looking at a book and a toothpick between his teeth.

"Ah, Ms. (L/N). Take a seat we're still waiting for one more person." I took my seat far away from everyone else. There was this girl doing her make-up, a guy wearing a hoodie over his head and sleeping, and finally another girl that looked like she would try to break anyone. There were loud sneaker squeaks outside and in came a blonde headed boy that I loved.

"Nice of you to join us, Naruto" Genma stated and told him to take a seat. Naruto looked around and his eyes landed on me. I gave a sheepishly wave and he walked over taking the seat in front of me.

"Why are you here, (Y/N)?" He asked in a whisper.

"I fell asleep in class...I could be asking you the same thing" I replied in the same hush voice as him.

"Late to class.." He mumbled and I shook my head. "But it was for a good reason" He said a bit louder and Genma looked our way.

"What reason?" I asked raising my eyebrow as curiosity got them best of me. His cheeks turned a shade of light pink and he shook his head.

"Can't say.." I pouted and crossed my hands.

"Meanie"

 **~Time Skip~**

I rolled up another piece of paper and threw it to naruto's head. It bounced off his head and landed on the stack of 45 other paper balls.

"Tell me~" I whined and then saw a shadow over me. I glanced up and saw the scary looking girl towering over me with a pissed off look on her face.

"Girlie. Shut. Up" She growled and I looked over at the teacher for help. My mind began to cry when I saw he was asleep. I looked back at the girl and she picked me up by shirt. I squeaked and closed my eyes since I never really fought anyone.

"Hey!" I heard naruto yell and I was dropped back in my seat. There was a crash and I slowly opened my eyes. The girl was on the floor and naruto was in front of me. With all the noise, Mr. Genma woke up and glared our way.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Momoiji Suzuki next Friday detention" He sternly said before heading back to sleep. Naruto to sat back down and looked over at me.

"Sorry Naruto..." I whispered and he gave me a smile.

"It's no problem, (Y/N). I'll do anything for you"


	17. Chapter 17

**Saturday, October 31st**

* * *

I grabbed an object and threw it across the room as it kept making security sounds. I smiled in relief and laid there in peace.

"My phone!" I yelled sitting up in a hurry and went over to my phone. I picked it up and hugged it to my chest.

"I'm sorry baby!" I told it and I heard my door open.

"You're so weird," My sister said as she pushed her glasses up her nose. I turned, putting my phone in my sweats pocket and glared at her.

"At least I wasn't trying to fuck Sasuke on the couch last time" I stated and her cheeks grew red.

"It's called seducing! I wasn't trying to fuck him!" She yelled and I laughed.

"Sure but I know your mind, " I said and walked past her to the bathroom. She let out a mad scream before stopping to her bedroom. I waited for a few minutes before going in front of the mirror. I began toying with my messy hair before doing my daily morning routines. Once I was finished I left the bathroom and went back to my room. I looked at my bag on the floor and picked it up. I began shuffling through my bag and found the white rectangular paper. It was the letter I found yesterday in my locker. I opened it and began quietly reading it.

 _ **Dear (Y/N),**_

 _ **Hello, beautiful! Every time I see you my cheeks become a rose color and my head becomes dizzy. Your smile is my sun and I never want to see you without it. Hope you have a wonderful day.**_

 _ **Sincerely, Admirer**_

I smiled at the cute little letter and heard a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Sweetie, Sasuke is here to see you." My mom answered and I quickly hid the letter in my bag.

"Alright, I'm coming out!" I yelled and then heard her walk away. I threw my bag into the closet and went out of my room. I walked down the stairs and saw Sasuke sitting down drinking a coffee Starbucks cup while in his sweats. I pout.

"You didn't get me some?" I asked and he looked up.

"I don't want you hyper at ten in the morning, " He told me and looked up at the stairs. I turned my head and saw my sister watching Sasuke from upstairs. I groaned and grabbed his hand, leading him to my room. I closed the door and sat on my bed.

"What do we do? The party not until 6" I said and he placed his hand under his chin.

"We could go mini golfing?" He suggested and I thought.

"Umm..I have never been mini golfing" I confessed rubbing my head. He stood up and stretched.

"You'll like it, sasuke" He told me before heading to the door. "I'll go home and change.." I stared at Sasuke.

"Why did you come in your sweats?" I asked him confused.

"I was lazy.." He replied leaving. I walked over to my closet mirror before getting ready.

 **~Time Skip~**

I looked at my outfit one more time before hearing my phone ring. I opened it and saw a message from Sasuke.

 **Sasuke: Hey my sister wants to come mini golfing with us, is that alright?**

 _ **(Y/N): Sure!**_

 **Sasuke: Alright, we're leaving now**

 _ **(Y/N): Kk**_

I put down my phone and went to the living room. There was my mom watching tv shows.

"Heading out?" She asked me and I replied with a yes. "Alright stay safe," She told me and I went out the front lawn. I sat down on the steps and pulled out my headphones. I went on Spotify on my phone and began playing nightcore. My head began moving side to side as I sang. When the song finished I looked up and saw Sasuke's black car in front of my house. I put away my headphones and stood up, walking to the car. I opened the door and sat in the passenger seat.

"Hey (Y/N)!" Ayame said and I twisted my hips to look at her.

"Hey," I replied with a smile before putting on my seat belt.

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat in Sasuke's house tired. I ended up hitting the ground many times instead of the ball.

"(Y/N)" I looked up and saw Sasuke holding the costume bags.

"Oh right it's almost six," I said standing up. I walked up to him and took my bag.

I walked into the bathroom and began putting the costume on. Once I was finished I went over to help Sasuke. I got the makeup kit and began doing his saw make-up. Once I was finished, I stood back and looked at the masterpiece.

"Good!" I said clasping my hands together and picking him up by the hand.

"Let's go," I said pulling his wrist to the car.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was around 6:10 pm when we made it to Sakura's house. I looked over at Sasuke and saw him making a cringing face.

"Oh come on Sasuke it's only for a few hours,was use," I told him and he sighed but agreed to go in. I went out of the car and began walking to the door with Sasuke following close behind. I knocked on the door and waited a few seconds. The door opened revealing sakura in a black cat costume.

"Sasuke! And (Y/N)! You both come on in!" She yelled and moved to the side so we could get through. I looked around and everything was all decorated. The music was very loud as well, but I was used to it.

"(Y/N)!" I turned around and saw Naruto holding a red plastic cup. "OMG, your Ben Drowned!" I yelled giving him a hug, making sure not to spill his drink. He laughed and returned the hug.

"I knew he was your favorite character," he said and I blushed. He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit down so we can talk while Sasuke stood in the corner...alone watching us.


	18. Chapter 18

**Sunday, November 1st**

* * *

"Sasuke stop ignoring me!" I whined poking his cheek. Ever since the Halloween party yesterday, Sasuke hasn't spoken a word to me.

"Sasuke~" I groaned beginning to get annoyed by his silent treatment.

"What?" he finally said and I smiled.

"You're talking! Why are you mad at me?" I asked. Sasuke looked at me with a bored expression.

"I don't know, maybe because you left me to talk to Naruto, while I was bothered by Sakura and Ino" Sasuke explained and the air grew silent.

"Pfft..HAHA!" I began laughing so hard I fell off the couch. "Ouch...Baka. Why didn't you come and join us, instead of sulking like a child" I told him and he hn'd. I sighed and stood up, facing him.

"Come on, let's go somewhere," I said but, he kept staring at the tv screen. I placed my hand on my hip.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Get your fucking lazy ass up or I'll have you back into that maid outfit and sent to Sakura's house!" Sasuke was up a few seconds later, in his room changing.

 **~Time Skip~**

"So why are we at the mall?" Sasuke asked as he parked the car.

"Well today is a free day for us and we need to get a lot of stuff," I told him and entered the mall. "We need things for the next video, things for homeco-"

"Homecoming?" I looked at Sasuke.

"Yes, the one that's this week..."

"I'm heading out to see my cousin tomorrow," Sasuke says and I stopped moving.

"So you're gonna leave me without saying anything!" I yelled and people looked our way. Sasuke gave me a light smack on the head and I glared at him.

"Moron, keep your voice down, " He said and I huffed, crossing my arms. Sasuke sighed and rested his hand on my hand.

"You're such a kid..."

"Sasuke!" A high pitched voice yelled behind me. I turn away from Sasuke and saw Sakura blushing and holding a lot of shopping bags. She came speeding up to us, pushing me out of the way and went in front of Sasuke. I sat up on my butt and looked at Sasuke's annoyed face.

"Oh, Sasuke! If I knew you were coming I would have come a little later~" She tried getting a little closer, but her shopping bags were getting in the way.

"Hey Sakura" I called out to her. She looked around and saw me on the floor.

"Oh hello (Y/N), Why are you on the floor?" She asked but I simply ignored her. I got up and dusted the dirt off my clothes.

"You seem to have quite the handful. Why don't you let Sasuke help you carry some to your car?" I asked grinning at the end.

"Great Idea (Y/N)!" Sakura said and began giving Sasuke some bags. She skipping out the entrance. Sasuke glared at me, but simply followed her because people were still watching. I giggled and pivoted on my feet.

"Let's hope he's not to mad..It's not like he'll kill...right" I mumbled to myself and began walking around.

 **~Time Skip~**

I felt my phone buzz again but, decide to ignore it as I continued looking for a dress. My phone been getting messages for the past 30 minutes...probably a pissed off Sasuke.

"(Y/N)!" I turned my vision to see Misa and Ten-Ten.

"Omg! Heyy" I gave them a hug.

"You're here alone?" Ten-Ten asked and I gave a nervous laugh.

"Well, you see..I came with Sasuke, but I sorta sent him...with Sakura" I said and they started laughing.

"He's gonna kill you, (Y/N),gloomy" Misa said wiping some tears. I sighed gloomily and continued looking for a dress.

 **~Time Skip~**

I finally bought a dress it was a (f/c) dress. As I walked with Misa and Ten-Ten, I opened my phone to check all my messages.

 **Sasuke (3:10 pm): I'm going to kill you! :(**  
 **Sasuke (3:15 pm): Where are you?**  
 **Sasuke (3:35 pm): (Y/N) where the fuck are you?**  
 **Sasuke (3:50 pm): This is getting annoying...**  
 **Sasuke (4:15 pm): (Y/N)!**  
 **Sasuke (4:20 pm): Tell me where you are Idiot**  
 **Sasuke (4:25 pm): I'm gonna leave you at the mall**

I began to panic seeing his last message. I looked at the time on my phone and it read '4:27 pm'. I began to text him back.

 ** _(Y/N): Where are you?_**

I waited for a few seconds before getting a text.

 **Sasuke: The food court -.-**

"I got to go..." I said and they looked at me worried.

"Okay bye (Y/N)..." The both said and I began walking to the food court.

"And don't get killed!" Misa yells before they continued walking.

'Misa...that doesn't help...' I thought and made it to the food court. I scanned all the tables and saw Sasuke, sipping a soda while frowning. I walked over to him, clutching the strap of my shopping bag.

"Soooo..." I started and he looked up. He stood up and I took a step back. He hit the bottom of his soda on my forehead before throwing it in the trash.

"Come on," He said before walking towards the entrance.

"He didn't yell at me...Weird..." I mumbled before following him.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it back to My house and he hasn't said a word since we came back.

"Sooo...are you gonna give me the silent treatment again.." I asked putting down my bag and looking up at him.

"No, but you'll be punished sooner or later," he said right before turning around and walking out the door.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?!" I yelled and he just drove off.

"Ugh...Sometimes I hate him..."


	19. Chapter 19

**Monday, November 2**

* * *

I walked into the school drinking a cup of coffee. Sasuke left to go visiting his family, so I was here...alone. I sighed and went to my locker. As I put in my combination I began to think about what he said yesterday.

"Hey (Y/N)!" I heard a voice say and I closed my locker. Naruto was looking down at me smiling.

"Hey Naruto, " I said and stood up. "What are you doing here so early?" I asked him and he rubbed his neck.

"Wel, I wanted to ask you if..." Naruto started but he was interrupted.

"Naruto!" A high pitched voice yelled and he turned around. There was his sister...Karin. She glared at me and stomped closer.

"I told you not to go anywhere!" She yelled and I cringed at her loudness.

"Whatever..." He mumbled and Karin grabbed him by the ear. "Ow! Ow! OW!" He yelled as she began dragging him away from me. I stayed still for a while before walking to a bench to listen to music and drinking my lovely coffee.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked into English class and saw Ten-Ten wasn't here. I hung my head and slowly walked to my seat.

"(Y/N), is everything alright?" Kakashi asked and I looked up at him.

"Yes Mr. Kakashi," I said and he nodded looking back at his book.

 **~Time Skip~**

After English, I left and went to Biology HN. I walked in and Mr. Orochimaru was in there early for once. I sat next to Gaara and smiled at him. He stayed quiet and I shook my head.

"Hey," Temari said as she walked behind me and sat next to me.

"Heyy," I said and she smiled.

"Are you going to homecoming tomorrow?" she asked and I nodded. "Do you have a date?" she continued asking and I saw Naruto walk in from the corner of my eye.

"No.." I mumbled and she looked at Naruto before standing up.

"Well I'm gonna go...with my partner, " she said pointing at him before walking off. I turned to Gaara and saw him staring at me.

"What?" I asked and he just continued staring.

"Weirdo..."

 **~Time Skip~**

"(Y/N)!" Misa yelled tackling me as I entered History. I fell to the floor with a thud.

"Misa...Please don't act wild in my classroom" Asuma said and Misa got off me.

"Yes, sensei..." She said grabbing my arm and began dragging me to our normal seats. Kiba was already there and he handed me a can of Sprite.

"Soooo (Y/N)...Did you remember that the homecoming is tomorrow?" Kiba asked and I glared at him.

"Oww..." He said as I punched his arm. He rubbed his arm and made a pouty face.

"Do both of you have dates?" I asked them and Kiba nodded.

"Hinata," he said and awwed at the cuteness. I turned to look at Misa. She blushed a light tint of pink and looked at the ground.

"No...Gaara doesn't want to go...Temari told me." She told us and I hugged her. She hugged me back and then looked at me.

"So tell me (Y/N), do you have a date? Possibly a hyperactive blonde who's your middle school crush?~" She asked and I sadly shook my head.

"Aww don't worry you still have today and tomorrow classes before the dance, there is plenty of time for him to ask you. (Y/N), just so you know it doesn't have to be the guy to ask you" She explained and I nodded. The bell rang and others began to fill the class.

 **~Time Skip~**

After running around in gym and doing some basketball it was time for lunch. My stomach was growling and I sat down with my food. I began eating when Naruto sat down in front of me.

"Hey~" I said giving him a smile. He took a bite of his nachos and grinned.

"Hey," He said back and the table began filling up. Temari and Misa gave me thumbs up before talking to others.

"I haven't seen Sasuke at all today," Naruto said putting his cheek on the palm of his hand.

'Wow Sasuke...You leave and tell no one' I thought and sighed.

"Sasuke went to go visit his family and didn't tell anyone..." I stated and Naruto stared at me before face palming.

"Teme..." he mumbled and we continued talking.

 **~Time Skip~**

After Art Class, I went to my final class, Family Consumer Science. I sat down sadly becaue all day Naruto hasn't asked me to homecoming. I began thinking he didn't like me like that, but I won't give up hope just yet. Naruto walked in and sat next to me.

"Naruto...what do you think we're gonna cook today?" I asked him trying to hide my sadness.

"Umm...Idk as long as it's good" He said smiling and the class began.

 **~Time Skip~**

I entered my home with a bag of banana bread. I threw my backpack on the floor and lazily sat on the couch. Tomorrow was homecoming and I didn't have a date. I began to fall asleep from all the worrying.


	20. Chapter 20

**Tuesday, November 3**

* * *

After hearing Mr. Kakashi speak for an hour and a half the bell rang and everyone quickly left the classroom.

"Man he can really have his boring moments" Ten-Ten groaned as we walked to our next class. I nodded in agreement and we entered the classroom. Temari and Gaara were already there.

"Hey," we both said as we took our seats and Temari said hi back while Gaara stayed silent as always. I looked over to Naruto's table and saw he's not there.

'Maybe he's running late...' I thought and the bell rang. I heard Temari sigh.

"Naruto better be here," She said annoyed and Orochimaru came into the room.

"Hello students, today I'll be giving a small lesson and the rest of the time you're allowed to work on your projects. Remember that the due date is coming up and I want you to present next Monday, remember that." He said and began giving his lessons about family genetics.

 **~Time Skip~**

I left the class with Ten-Ten and we began walking through the halls.

"I don't wanna go to French~" Ten-Ten groaned and I pat her back. We made it to my classroom and I waved bye to her. I entered the class and saw my black haired friend, Misa. She smiled and me and ushered for me to come over.

"Soooo~ Did he ask you?" She asked and I sighed.

"He didn't yesterday and isn't here today.." I explained and she frowned.

"Maybe he's not going.." Misa said pushing up her glasses. After Kiba handed me something to drink, the bell rang.

"Alright class, let's begin" Asuma announces and we open out textbooks.

 **~Time Skip~**

I looked at the clock as I was in my last class, Family Consumer Science. Since Naruto didn't come to class all day I had to cook by myself. Today we made cookies. Once I finished cleaning the dishes and packing up the cookies I made, the bell rang. I left the class in a rush and went to my locker. During lunch, Misa asked to come to my house so we could hang out and get ready together. I agreed and after going to my locker I went outside to go wait for her. My people passed by until I saw my Gaara loving friend. Her face was a tint of pink, but when I saw Temari and Gaara behind her I knew why.

"Misa!" I yelled waving my hand. She looked up and smiled, walking over.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded.

"But first, let's go to my house and grab my stuff," Misa said.

"Okay" I replied and we began walking to her house.

 **~Time Skip~**

I laid down on the couch tired. After 2 hours we finally finished bringing the stuff she needed from her house. It was like she was bringing her whole house!

"Hey! Don't fall asleep!" Misa yelled and I turned my head to the side to look at her. She had a water bottle in one hand, her other hand on her hip, and a frown on her face.

"But I'm tired~" I whined and Misa sighed. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at my face.

"Come on lazy ass, let's watch tv," she said and I got up only to sit back down on my ass.

 **~Time Skip~**

It was around 1 hour and a half until the homecoming started. We just finished taking our showers and placed our dresses on.

"(Y/N) I just love your (f/c) dress! It really suits you!" Misa complimented as she began brushing my hair.

"Thanks! I really like your white dress. It gives you the...innocent look" I said and felt the back of the brush hit my skull. "Oww..." I groaned as Misa glared at me through the mirror reflection.

"I AM innocent" She retorted and continued to do my hair. Once it was finished I began doing hers. My thoughts began to drift to Naruto.

'I wonder if he's alright...' I thought and heard Misa clear her throat.

"(Y/N). I'm sure Naruto is too busy to come to homecoming...Now focus on my hair and make sure you don't burn it!" Misa said and I let out a nervous laugh.

"Alright.."

 **~Time Skip~**

We finally finished getting ready and got a ride to the school by Temari. Ten-Ten was already in the car and a few minutes later we were at the school. I got out of the car and took a deep breath of fresh air. Temari placed an arm on my shoulder and grinned.

"Let's make this a night to remember," Ten-Ten said and we all walked in.

 **~Time Skip~**

After around two hours, it was ten pm. I went outside to get some fresh air. The gym was hot and stuffy after dancing for a long time. I pulled down my dress as I sat down on the steps. I took off my heels and looked up at the moon and began to smile remembering last year's homecoming.

 ** _~Flashback~_**

 _It was around a year ago from today. I came to homecoming with Sasuke because he didn't want to come with a fangirl. He just mostly sat down while I socialized with others and even danced. After a while, I got tired and sat down with him. He had a glass of punch in front of him and he didn't look too happy about being here._

 _"Hey Sasuke!" a loud voice yelled over the music. I turned to see a nicely dressed blonde in a tux. He came grinning over to us and lightly punched Sasuke's arm._

 _"Teme! Loosen up and enjoy the party!" He continued to yell and Sasuke hn'd. Naruto sighed and turned his head to the side noticing me._

 _"Hey...you're (Y/N), right? Sasuke's best friend since elementary school" Naruto asked and my cheeks began to turn red._

 _"Y-Yeah..." I stuttered and Naruto came closer._

 _"Hey, you alright? You look sick" he asked placing a hand on my forehead. Next thing I knew was that he grabbed my arm and pulled me outside._

 _"H-Hey!" I yelled and he turned to smile at me._

 _"Sorry...just thought you need some fresh air," he said and I stayed quiet. I looked at his cute face as the loud music kept no silence between us._

 _"The moon sure is pretty..." He uttered and I looked up at the gray moon that shined above us with the stars._

 _"Yeah..." I mumbled and looked back at Naruto. His gaze went from the moon back to me and I stared into his ocean blue eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up again and quickly stood up. Since I was new to heels and not use to wearing them, I tripped and began falling. I closed my eyes waiting for impact, but instead landed in soft, strong arms. I slowly opened my eyes to see the pretty ocean eyes._

 _"That was almost a nasty fall" Naruto joked as he helped me up to my feet. I nodded in embarrassment._

 _"I should get back to Sasuke..." I softly said pointing my thumb to the door, before scurrying back inside._

 ** _~End Flashback~_**

It ended when I heard a thud close by. Out of curiosity, I picked up my heels and followed the noise. I made it to the corner of the school. I hide behind the wall and peeked. My eyes widen and a lump got caught in my throat. Tears began to well up in my eyes as I saw Naruto kissing...Faith. I shook my head and began running away from the school as I felt my heart clench in pain.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thursday, November 5**

* * *

I sadly ate a honey bun while listening to some music.

"Sweetie! I'm heading to work!" My mom yelled from downstairs as she closed the front door. I watched as she entered her car and drove away. I looked at the time and saw it was 6:45 am.

'I didn't go yesterday, so why should I go today' I thought to myself as I crawled into bed. I rethought about the event that happened Tuesday and felt tear prick my eyes.

"Stupid Naruto..." I mumbled drifting off to sleep.

 **Naruto's POV**

I entered the school gates, holding my backpack in one hand. It took forever to get the taste of cinnamon in my mouth.

'Damn Karin...' I thought remembering the conversation he had with his sister on Monday.

 _ **~Flashback~**_

 _I was having a nice conversation with (Y/N) when I heard my loud sister's voice._

 _"Naruto! I told you not to go anywhere!" She yelled and I was pulled by the ear._

 _"Ow, Ow, OW!" I yelled in pain as we turned the corner. I glared at Karin._

 _'She ruined my moment of asking (Y/N) to the homecoming' I thought rubbing my ear._

 _"Look you'll be taking Faith to homecoming, and to kiss her" Karin told me and the shy Faith from my Home Economics class, stood behind her. My body tensed up as I registered what she just said in my mind._

 _"What?!" I yelled loudly before looking behind me to see (Y/N) listening to music._

 _"Naruto you goddamn heard me!" Karin said pushing her glasses up. "You'll do it or I'll tell our parents that you got detention..AGAIN!" She threatened and I gulped at the thought of my mad mom._

 _"Fine.." I thought before walking away._

 ** _~Flashback End~_**

I walked out of first period and walked to Biology HN.

'I wonder if (Y/N) went to homecoming...' I thought to myself and entered the classroom. I looked at the far left and saw (Y/N) wasn't there.

'Again? She wasn't here yesterday either...' I began to worry if (Y/N) was alright.

 **(Y/N)'s POV**

I finished my cup of favorite ice cream when I heard the door open.

"Did you skip school again?" Nariko asked and I looked up at her. I hugged a pillow and went back to watching my show. My sister sighed and threw her bag on the floor, stomping over to me.

"Snap out of it Baka! Whatever this is about, it's pointless!" She screamed in my face. I stared at her and smacked her with my pillow. She fell to the floor and I heard a knock at the door. I stood up from the couch I was sitting on all day and opened the door. There stood Gaara, looking emotionless as ever.

"Gaara? What are you doing here?" I asked him my voice sounding raspy from all the crying and not talking for 2 days.

"You didn't come to school and the project due soon.." He said and I felt a pang of guilt in my heart.

"Well you can come inside and we can work on the project..." I began to say when Nariko came up behind me.

"No, she'll be going to your house to work on the project," She said and I glared at her. I looked down at my clothes then back up at Gaara.

"Uhh...Let me go change.." I mumbled walking away, leaving my sister with Gaara.

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked downstairs with my new outfit on. There was Gaara waiting on the couch by my dark blue blanket.

"Where's my sister?" I asked him, noticing Nariko wasn't with him.

"She went to her room.." He said before standing up and walking out the door. I followed him and we walked to his house.

 **~Time Skip~**

We made it to his house and saw Kankuro watching tv.

"(Y/N)! It's been a while!" Kankuro said giving me a hug. I returned it and he turned off the tv. "Well I'll let you both do your project," he said walking out the door with his wallet. I sat down with Gaara and we started working on the project. After an hour we finished our research and took out the poster board we bought earlier. The door opened and I heard the voice of someone I didn't want to see. I looked up from the packet of permanent markers to see Naruto and Temari. They stopped and saw me.

"(Y/N)!" Temari yelled giving me a hug. I returned the hug missing my best friends. Temari looked at Me and Naruto smirking.

'Temari..please..don't' I pleaded in misery.

"Gaara...can you seem me in the kitchen?" Temari said grabbing Gaara by the hand, pulling him to the kitchen. I sat there quietly as Naruto sat down next to me.

"Hey where were you for the past two days?" He asked me and I just kept staring at my hands.

"(Y/N)?" He continued saying, grabbing my shoulder. I froze and my body took control. I pushed him out of the way and ran out the door.

"(Y/N)!" Naruto yelled and I kept running. My eyes were blurry with tears. I went into the forest and stopped by a lake. I heard Naruto close by and hide behind a tree.

"(Y/N), where are you?!" He yelled and I shook my head. The images of him and Faith kept appearing in my head and my heart couldn't take the pain.

"J-Just...Go Away!" I yelled, covering my head. My head began to hurt from all the crying I've been doing. My vision began to fade.


	22. Chapter 22

**Saturday, November 7**

* * *

I stirred in my sleep and slowly opened my eyes. I rubbed my eyes and sat up.

"You're finally awake" I turned my head to the left and saw my sister, Nariko leaning against the wood frame. "Naruto came by with you unconscious in his arms. He stayed for a while until Temari came and told him to go home. She's downstairs right now" Nariko explained, leaving my room. I took the covers off my body and stood up. My legs began to feel numb and I collapsed to the floor.

"You look like a mess" I heard Temari say not too far away.

"Thaanks~ Just what I would like to hear," I said glaring at her. She bent down next to me, helping me up. I stumbled forward, but Temari helped me keep my balance. We went downstairs and I sat on the couch. Temari handed me a cold water bottle and sat down next to me.

"Okay, now tell me what happened?" Temari asked and I took a sip of the water.

"Well the day of homecoming, I didn't see Naruto so I thought he wasn't going. Later that night I saw him...making out with Faith" I slowly finished and then grew the silence. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a friendly hug.

"Oh (Y/N)..I'm sorry to hear that, but who's Faith?" Temari asked and I pulled away from the hug.

"She's a shy girl who's in one of my classes. I was gonna be her partner till Naruto asked me to be his" I told her and there was a knock at the door.

"I'll go get that," Temari said as she walked away to open the door. I heard her talking quietly and then heard footsteps.

"Who was at the door?" I asked looking at the tv. Instead of Temari, it was Sasuke, crossing his hands while holding his car keys.

"Nariko called me saying you were a train wreck. You're lucky I was able to convince my family to let me come home a bit earlier." He said sighing as he took a seat next to me.

"So, what seems to be troubling you?" He asked and I drifted my vision to the ground.

"Well..." I started, but couldn't bring myself to say anything since Naruto is Sasuke's other best friend.

"(Y/N)..." Sasuke placed his hand on my tensed shoulder. I looked at him and moved his hand off my shoulder. I scooted away and hide my face behind a couch pillow.

"I don't want to talk about it..." I mumbled into the pillow. I felt Sasuke's weight come off the couch.

"Fine than...since you don't wanna talk about it, we'll have to stop the youtube channel" Sasuke stated and I slowly removed the pillow from my face.

"Whhyyy..?" I whined and placed the pillow back on the couch. "It's not like you want to listen to my sob stories..." I felt Sasuke place his fingers on my forehead and push it back.

"Stop being stubborn and making me regret coming here if you're just gonna slouch on the couch all day and not tell me what's wrong," I looked up at Sasuke's frowning face and smiled.

"Wow Sasuke, that's the most I've ever heard you say," I giggled before looking back at the ground. I began telling him what I told Temari. My cheeks were on fire from telling Sasuke my crush, but I was also crying from the pain in my heart. Again with the silence in the air.

"I always knew you liked him,your" Sasuke said and I looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and felt his thumb brush under my eyes, clearing some of my tears.

"If you thought you could hide your feelings about him from me then you're dumber than the idiot himself." Sasuke said giving me his famous smirk. I frowned and punched his arm. He only rubbed it for a few seconds before placing his hand onto of my head.

"You shouldn't judge him so soon. He may be a big idiot, but there has to be at least a little logic to his actions." I stood up looking at Sasuke and poked his nose.

"Who are you and what did you do to my cold, heartless best friend?" I asked and was given a slap on the head.


	23. Chapter 23

**Saturday, November 7**

I walked down the stairs wearing my new outfit. Sasuke was there putting his phone in his pocket.

"Ready to go?" I asked him and he stood up.

"Yeah.." He said and we walked out of the house. I locked the door and went into his car.

"To the fair~" I said and played some music.

 **~Time Skip~**

I tapped my ground on the floor impatiently as I watched random people go through the gates.

"Sasuke~ I want to go in and not just stand around" I groaned and saw him staring at his phone, texting.

"Sasuke...Sasuke...Sasuke!" I said trying to get his attention.

"What?" He looking a little annoyed as he put away his phone.

"Can we go inside?" I whined and he shook his head.

"We're waiting for someone," He said and I looked at him confused.

"Who are we-"

"Sasuke! (Y/N)!" My heart stopped cold as I saw Naruto waving his hand while running to us. I shot a glare to Sasuke and looked back at Naruto. He stopped in front of us.

"Sorry, I was late. Had to get away from Karin" He said and Sasuke replied with a nod. We entered the fair and I quietly stood next to Naruto. I could feel him staring at me, but decided to ignore him.

"Well...Let's try out some things!" I said running up ahead.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Here you go!" The man said as he handed a large Pikachu to Naruto. He thanked the man and walked towards me.

"(Y/N), here" He said smiling as he placed the Pikachu in my hands.

"Thanks.." I whispered and looked at what Sasuke was doing. Drinking a soda and being on his phone.

'Asshole...' I thought and saw him walk away.

"Sasuke! Where you going?!" Naruto yelled, but he just vanished. Naruto sighed muttering some things before turning to me.

"Hey (Y/N)...I've been meaning t-" Naruto began, but was quickly cut off.

"Hey let's go try out some other attractions!" I said walking away with the Pikachu in my hands.

"Attractions...Right..." Naruto mumbled following me.

 **~Time Skip~**

I sat down at the tables exhausted. Trying to speed walk away from Naruto while carrying a large Pikachu wasn't the best idea.

"Hey I'll go get us some drinks," Naruto said as he walked away to a stand. Once he was out of sight, I banged my head on the metal table.

"I'm not having fun at all...I would the image of Naruto and Faith kissing wouldn't pop up in my head every time I look at his face..." I mumbled to myself and looked up.

"(Y/N)?" I heard a male voice say my name and I looked around. There was a guy with black hair and blue/grey eyes looking directly at me. He came closer and smiled.

"It's really you!" He said excitedly and I just tilt my head in confusion.

"Yes, I'm (Y/N), but...who are you?"

"I'm Kenji...Kenji Harima." He said and then looked down at his hands blushing. "I'm your secret admirer..." My eyes widen in shock.

"Really?" I asked and he simply nodded his head, looking up. I gave him a small smile. "Thank you for the letters." Kenji looked at me and seemed to be thinking of something.

"Hey! I was about to go, but why don't you go on the Ferris wheel with me?" Kenji asked giving me a cute little smile.

"Erm..." I said not really sure of what to say.

'It's only one ride, right? Can't be too bad' I thought and soon agreed. He grabbed my hand and began walking to where the Ferris Wheel was located.

 **Naruto's POV**

'God Damn this is going horrible..' I thought as I ordered two sodas. I was walking back when I see a black hair guy dragging away (Y/N). I felt my throat get dry when I noticed she wasn't resisting.

'No, No, No, No' I kept repeating my head as I began to follow them. They were heading to the line for the Ferris Wheel. My mind took over my body and next thing I knew I was right by them. The guy looked over to me and (Y/N) turn around.

"Hey, you left me," I told (Y/N), hiding the fact that my heart was swelling up in pain.

"You guys were...together?" The guy asked and I nodded putting my arm over (Y/N)'s shoulder. "Sorry...I should go.." He guy whispered getting out of line, leaving us alone.

"Why'd you have to do that?" (Y/N) said and I looked down at her. She wasn't looking at me, but I could tell she wasn't happy. I got an idea and used my arm to guide (Y/N). I gave the two drinks to the lady and got into a ferris wheel. The ride began slowly moving to the top and (Y/N) still wasn't looking at me.

 **(Y/N)** 's **POV**

Not only did Naruto drive away Kenji, but he had me go on the Ferris Wheel.

"(Y/N)..." Naruto said sadly, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I know that..you know I went to homecoming with Faith...Sasuke told me. I just want you to know...I don't like Faith like that. Karin told me to with her or she'll tell our parents that I got another detention. I'm explaining this to you because...well I like you. I have ever since I met you" Naruto explained and I swear my heart skipped some beats. I slowly looked up at him and saw his frowning face. The cart moved forward and I grabbed onto Naruto in fear.

"Naruto...The reason I've been avoiding you was because my heart broke when I saw you with Faith. I've like you since we were in middle school and it pained me to see I would never get a chance with you. I know it was..foolish of me, but I let my heart do the talk and not my mind." I softly said looking down at his lap. I felt fingers cup the bottom of my chin, pulling my head up. I looked into Naruto's blue eyes and he slowly leaned in, his lips meeting mine. I closed my eyes, kissing back.

 ***~*Extended Ending*~***

Sasuke sat down with his sister Ayame as she and her friend ate some cotton candy.

"This is soo much better than Aunt Mary's house," Ayame said and Sasuke simply stared at her bored. "Do you think they'll make up?" She asked her older brother.

"They better, I'm not going to deal with (Y/N) crying."


	24. Chapter 24

**Wednesday, November 11th**

I woke up today in the morning to text. I groaned and moved my hand around trying to feel for my phone. After knocking almost everything off my desk, I found my phone and picked it up. I turned my head to the side and looked at the screen.

 _ **Naruto ㈏6: Wake up sleepy head! Today the day we go to the Art Museum and I don't want to be alone with Teme there. See you in School!**_

I giggled at Naruto's text message and got out of bed. Ever since the day at the festival, Naruto claimed me as his...even though he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend. Monday the science projects were due and I was able to get an A, along with Gaara thanks to our amazing presentation we worked so hard on. I finished getting ready and looked for the necklace Naruto got me. It wasn't a big thing just a gold necklace with little silver gems in them. I heard the car honk and saw Sasuke's black car. I ran downstairs to see my mom drinking coffee and looking at her phone.

"Bye Mom!" I told her and went outside, into Sasuke's car. There he was holding the steering wheel with one hand and Starbucks cup in his other.

"So, you don't bother getting me one?" I asked pouting as I put on my seat belt. He looked at me blankly.

"You already have energy for school and if you get the coffee you'll just get hyper," He said and I punched his arm before looking out the window.

"Not true..."

 **~Time Skip~**

I walked into the school with Sasuke and saw Naruto sitting down on a bench, typing away on his phone.

"Naruto!" I yelled and he looked up from his phone.

"(Y/N)!" He said grinning his face as he walked over, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me closer. I blushed and there was a loud cough behind me. I turned my head to see Sasuke looking a bit annoyed.

"You don't need to like that in front of me," He said and I quickly pulled away from Naruto's grasp.

"Sheesh, Teme! No need to ruin our fun!" Naruto complained putting his hands behind his head as he frowned. Sasuke hn'd and began walking forward.

"Whatever. Let's go to the Art room so we're not late for the trip" Sasuke said and stayed silent as he walked farther and farther away from us.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" I yelled and grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him with me down the hall.

 **~Time Skip~**

I felt my phone buzz for the 10th time and glared over at Naruto who was grinning while holding his phone. I was about to grab my phone when Mr. Yamato came into the room with a stack of papers in his hand.

"Well good morning to everyone. I hope you're all rested and ready for the trip to the Art Museum. Let's get onto the bus" He said and we all got up, exiting the door.

"Hey, Sasuke is there anything particularly you want to see at the museum?" I asked looking at his blank face.

"No." He blankly replied and I pout.

"You're no fun..." I mumbled and I felt an arm loose hang on my shoulders. I looked up to see Naruto having his hand not only around mine, but also Sasuke's shoulder.

"(Y/N), you should already know since Sasuke no fun since you've been friends with him for seven years" Naruto told me as we entered the bus. I walked to the back. Sasuke was on my right and Naruto was on my left. Sasuke laid his head against the window and immediately pulled out his earbuds to listen to music. I frowned and turn to Naruto and began poking him. He grabbed my finger and gave it a lick. I quickly withdrew my finger, my face clearly show disgust.

"Eww, Naruto!" I yelled and began furious wiping the saliva on her shirt. He simply laughed and pulled me closer to him.

"You know I love you right?" He said kissing my forehead. My cheeks were scarlet and I simply nodded. His head began going lower and I pushed his head away as his lips left butterfly kisses on my neck.

"Keep yourself on a leash Naruto" I warned him looking up into his blue eyes. "We're still in public." Naruto groaned and tightened his grip around my waist.

"But you're soo adorable (Y/N)" He cooed and Mr. Yamato got on the bus.

 **~Time Skip~**

The bus left us and we were gathered across the street from the art museum.

"Okay students, we're about to enter the museum, but I want you to remember something. You're representing Konoha High and I don't want you to mess around" He said shooting a glance at Naruto who wasn't paying attention. "I want you to behave" He finished and motioned for us to follow him into the museum. I was in awe from the site. There were beautiful paintings and sculptures everywhere. It was pretty crowded with visits. We went in front of a lady around her 30's. She had ankle length auburn hair that covered her right eye, but her left eyes with green. She wore a tight suit around her figure and smiled at us.

"Hello, my name is Mei and I'll be your tour guide! Let's begin shall we" She said and began guiding us through the huge building. There was soo many things that I couldn't even remember more than half. Mei thought it would be best if we went and ate in the cafeteria located in the museum to end the tour. I had just finished my food when my wrist was grabbed. I looked up to see Naruto and he motioned for me to be silent. He dragged me away from everyone to a hall that contained fewer people. He turned around, letting go of my wrist and I took the opportunity to hit his arm with my fist.

"Oww! What was that for?!" Naruto whined rubbing his now sore arm.

"Why did you have to drag me away?! Couldn't you have just sat down and talked to me like a normal person?!" I yelled and people gave us some looks. Naruto let out a nervous laugh and we began walking away from the awkward situation.

"But we really haven't hung out much since the festival..." Naruto said in a somewhat lower voice than his usual loud voice. I sighed and hung my head before looking at him.

"How did I end up loving you? We could have just hung out AFTER the trip if you just asked me" I told him and he stayed silent. I went in front of him and grabbed his chin, pulling him into a short sweet kiss. Remember we were still in public, I quickly pulled away. Naruto cheeks were on fire and I giggled at the cute site. I wrapped my arms around his and laid my head on the arm as we continued to walk.

"I guess...this isn't soo bad," I told him before looking up. "But can we please go back?" I told him and Naruto sighed.

"Fine" He began walking back. Making it to the cafeteria we froze dead in our tracks. Everyone from the classes was gone. I frowned, letting go of Naruto's arm.

"Well..seems like we're stuck here..." Naruto sheepishly said and I slammed my palm against my forehead, groaning at just my luck. I pulled out my phone.

 _ **(Y/N): Sasuke~~~ Please tell me the bus is still here?**_

 _ **Sasuke: Nope, we just left**_

 _ **(Y/N): -.- YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TELLING THEM THAT ME AND NARUTO WEREN'T THERE?!**_

 _ **Sasuke: Opps it must have slipped my mind because I was thinking about the time you left me with Sakura at the mall**_

 _ **(Y/N): Q~Q I'm sorry!**_

 _ **...Would you mind picking us up then?**_

 _ **Sasuke: No**_

I let out and furious shriek shocking Naruto.

"What's wrong. (Y/N)?" He asked and I placed my forehead against his chest.

"Sasuke's an ass..." I mumbled and I felt him wrap his arms around me.

"Tell me something I don't know," He said as his laugh rang in my ears. I looked up at my cheerful boyfriend.

"They left us, so we'll have to take the bus," I told him as he began walking with me still in my grasp.

"Fine by me, since I still have some money" Naruto replied and I laid my head against his chest letting out a sigh out of happiness as I listened to his calm heartbeat.

"Then~ You wouldn't mind giving me a piggy back ride?" Naruto released me from his grasp and I saw him crouch to the floor.

"Get on princess," He said and I jumped on. He stood up and left the museum.


	25. Chapter 25

**Saturday, July 2nd**

My phone woke me up with its loud alarm.

"Noo..." I mumbled covering my face with the pillow. School got out not too long ago and I just wanted to sleep in. The alarm soon shut off and then there was silence. It didn't last long because moments later was the spam of the text messages "Oh my freakin god..." I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my phone.

 _ **Naruto** ❤︎ **: Good morning cutiepie!**_

 _ **Naruto** ❤︎ **: Ready for today? ;)**_

 _ **Naruto** ❤︎ **: WAKEE UP!**_

 _ **Naruto** ❤︎ **: Babe! 3 I love you~**_

I felt my cheeks uplifted into a smile and replied back.

 ** _(Y/N): Good morning, Boo! Isn't it too early? It's only 4:23am_**

 ** _Naruto_** _❤︎_ ** _: No! Sasuke & I will be there in ten minutes. See you!_**

 ** _(Y/N): *sigh* You're lucky I love you 3_**

I placed my phone on the nightstand and got out of bed. I turned on my light and walked over to my closet, looking for my outfit. A black bikini top and light (F/C) bikini bottom. Along with the bikini, I wore a white tank top with a gray batman symbol, black shorts, black batman hat and silver gem sandals.

I grabbed a bag to pack a towel, sunscreen, sunglasses, my tablet, money and an extra pair of clothes. I walked out of my room with the bag, my phone, and headphones in my hands. Made my way downstairs, where my sister was watching American Dad.

"Where are you going?" she asked pausing her episode as she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm going to the beach with some friends" I explained sitting next to her.

"Does mom know?" She asked and I looked at her with a _'duh'_ look. "Right..." There was a quiet long pause of silence since we usually don't talk to each other often. "Is Sasuke one of them?"

"Yes..." I replied getting a little annoyed.

"Will you be taking pictures?" She continued and I knew what she wanted.

"I'm not sending you pictures of Sasuke in swimming shorts and topless" I stated and heard my phone buzz. I withdrew my phone from my pocket and looked at the notification.

 ** _Naruto_** _❤︎_ ** _: We'll be there in two minutes Be ready 3_**

I stood up from the couch and grabbed my bag.

"See you later," I said walking out of the house. The climate was humid and the night was dark with only the stars as light. I waited outside till I saw Sasuke's black car pull up in my drive through. I clutched my bag and walked towards it, opening the passenger seat. There was Sasuke in driver's seat along with Naruto and Misa in the back.

"Hey Cutie!" Naruto said leaning forward kissing my cheek before Misa grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him back.

"Calm down loverboy. I'm still single so that means you can't be kissing my friend in front of me," Misa complained rolling her eyes. "Plus you may make Sasuke puke with digust."

"Teme doesn't mind! Do you?" Naruto said leaning forward again getting closer to Sasuke's face with a cheeky smirk. Sasuke's knuckles turned white as he clenched the steering wheel.

"Shut it, Baka." Sasuke mumbled stepping on the gas pedal sending Naruto flying back again.

"Damn it.." Naruto groaned in pain while I just giggled at my silly boyfriend before cranking up the music.

 **~Time Skip~**

"(Y/N)...(Y/N)..." I heard my name being called and I just groaned in response. "(Y/N)!" I jolted in my seat to face beautiful blue eyes. "Wake up! We're at the beach!" Naruto excitedly said moving away from my sleepy body. I yawned and got out of the car to stretch my limbs. After listening to some music I ended up falling asleep, still tired from waking up at four in the morning. I reached for my bag on the floor before turning to my boyfriend, giving him a peck on the lips.

"Naruto, hun. Wake me up any other day and I'll send you naked to the mall" I told him with a sickly sweet smile before dragging my feet behind my other two friends. I heard Naruto's footsteps close behind as my sandals began to gather the hot, grainy sand.

"This is a good spot!" Misa announced dropping everything she had on the ground and reaching umbrella Sasuke held.

"I'll make a hole! Sasuke help me!" Naruto yelling run to us and getting to his knees. Sasuke stared at him before sighing and also getting down on his knees to helo the blonde dig a big enough hole to keep the umbrella in position. Misa drew the umbrella from its bag before placing the umbrella in the hole, throwing the bag in my drection in the process. The refilled the hole with sand and checked to make sure it was secure. I placed the umbrella bag in Sasuke's blue beach bag and went to help set up the four chairs. Two chairs were placed on both sides of the umbrella. Naruto and Mine on one side while Sasuke and Misa had theirs on the other side.

"All done. Gping to retrieve something from the car" Sasuke said heading back in the direction to the car. I slipped off my sandals and sat down in my seat, digging my feet into the refreshing sand.

"(Y/N)! Do you think you can get Sasuke to agree into letting us bury him?" Misa asked and I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you want me to die early?"

"But you got him to do other things!" Misa objected.

"Those were simple things.."

"GET HIM TO WEAR A MAID OUTFIT AT THE MALL IS SIMPLE!" She screamed and I prayed happily that beach wasn't that full at eleven o'clock.

"(Y/N)! I think we should do it!" Naruto joined Misa's side and even gave me those cute puppy dog eyes of his. I stared at the cutest and faced away, creating a little pout.

"Fine.." I gave in, sighing at me weak side.

"YAY!" Naruto said wrapping his arms around me while Misa jumped up and down squealing with joy. I gave a small smile at my childish friend and boyfriend. In the distance I saw my best friend dragging a cooler in our direction.

"What did I miss?" He asked and everyone froze and turned to me.

"Uhh...To bury you in the sand" I answered knowing Sasuke's immediate answer.

"Bury Naruto."

"Huh?" I replied looking at raven head as he sat down in hair chair.

"Bury him deep enough that we may forget him" Sasuke darkly stated pulling out a pair of sunglasses putting them on.

"You're so cold hearted.." Misa mumbled as Naruto face grew angry. Naruto reached into the cooler, pulling out some ice and placing it in the shirt Sasuke had on. Sasuke jolted from the coldness and took off his shirt to release the ice cubes.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled holding out his hands to strangle Naruto who ran away laughing. Sasuke was on hot pursuit and I just looked at Misa who was rolling on the sand laughing. I bit my lip to prevent my laughter from coming out, but failed miserably.

"My boyfriend and best friend are two fucking weirdos.."

 **~Time Skip~**

The beach was beginning to grow more crowded. Thankfully, Naruto and Sasuke plopped down on the sand tired from the cat and mouse chase. I reached into the cooler and pulled out two water bottles, throwing it onto their laps.

"Try not killing each other for the rest of the day" I said placing and arm on both of their shoulders before I walked back to my chair.

"Wanna come swim?" Misa asked as she stood in her black swimsuit.

"Sure!" I replied pulling off my hat, shirt and shorts. We turned to the boys and told them they could join when they recollected their energy. We made our way to the water and when it touched my skin I noticed it was cold.

"Beat this mega heat!" Misa grinned as she sank deeper into the ocean.

"Sure does!" I replied jumping at the sign of waves. Soon after Sasuke and Naruto joined us. We enjoyed just floating in the waves, jumping on occasion while having some small talk. I felt a prick at my feet and jumped at the stinging pain surrounding my ankle. The pain was so bad it caused me to lose my balance and fall into Naruto's chest.

"(Y/N)! Are you okay?" Naruto asked grabbing ahold of my arms to keep me from being knocked over by the waves.

"I have this pain in my ankle.." I stated rubbing the sore location.

"This beach has incidents of jellyfish stings. Even dead ones can still get you" This lady not far from us said as she swam closer to us.

"Jellyfish!?" Naruto looked a little freaked out.

"You should rub some wet sand on the location and ask some lifeguards for vinegar. It will help" The lady continued.

"Thank you!" Naruto shouted as she swam away.

"H-Hey!" I screamed as Naruto scooped me up and began walking to shore.

"I'm not letting my princess walk on her injuried foot" Naruto exclaimed and I noticed everyone else staring. I blushed bright red and hide my face in his broad chest. Moments later he placed me down on the sand and ran off. My cheek were still red and the pain was still there. I reached into the cooler for a drink and pulled out my favorite. I opened and took a few sips before Naruto returned. In his left hand he held a bottle of vinegar and in his right a pile of wet sand. He sat down and began opening the bottle of vinegar.

"Naruto..I can do it" I said reaching for the bottle, but he kept it out of my reach.

"Nonsense. Let me do it" Naruto said holding a serious expression as he tended to my leg. He closed the bottle of vinegar and rubbed the sand on my leg before standing up and running to the lifeguard with the bottle in his hand. I watched as he ran back and laid his towel in the shade of the umbrella. He picked me up and laid me down before joining me. He wrapped an arm around my waist and I laid my head on his chest.

"Don't you wanna go back in the water?"

"I'm fine anywhere as long as I'm with you.." He whispered kissing my forehead as I drifted off to sleep.

 **~Time Skip~**

I woke up and lifted my head up to see my boyfriend snoring away. I smiled and leaned down to kiss his nose. He shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes.

"Morning love.." He groggily said giving me a grin.

"It's the afternoon idiot..." Sasuke said behind me. I turned around to see Sasuke and Misa on their phones.

"I wanted to wake you up, but Sasuke wanted you both to sleep so he didn't have to deal with the love shit" Misa stated and I glared at Sasuke who was putting his phone away. "Let's play some volleyball before we pack up to leave."

"Yay!" I said jumping up to my feet, grabbing the volleyball. Naruto sat up stretching his muscles.

"(Y/N)'s on my team!" Misa and Naruto said at the same time. They looked at each other and glared.

"She's my best friend!"

"She's my girlfriend!"

"Bros before hoes!"

"You're no bro and I'm not a hoe!" I sighed and smacked them both on the head.

"I'm pairing up with Sasuke since you both decided to make a fucking scene" I said and they slumped their shoulders while casting the raven head a glare.

"Game on!" I announced as Me and Sasuke where on one side of the court while Naruto and Misa where on the other.

 **~Time Skip~**

"You both cheated!" Misa complained as we carried everything back to the car.

"Did not! You both just sucked" I retorted and Misa huffed. Naruto pulled me into the backseat and onto his lap.

"Since you won, do you want your reward?" Naruto asked locking his lips to my neck. I felt him lips form into a smirk and I jumped off his lap as the other two entered the car.

"Not here, Naruto." I warned him and he pouted.

"Baka, I don't need children being made in my car."

"SASUKE!" I screamed while Misa laughed her as off.


End file.
